The Lord Of The Rings - The Untold Story : A Frozen Ring
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: When Frodo stumbles in an unknown kingdom called Arrendelle he finds himself in a castle. He hears someone crying and he finds a young women named Princess Anna. Frodo and Anna are sent on a quests to destroy THE ONE RING.But is Anna falling in love with a particular hobbit ...Note: sorry if their are errors my computer keeps deleting the texts for some odd reason please understand
1. Chapter 1 : The hobbits of the shire

Chapter 1: The Hobbits in the Shire

One morning a hobbit named Frodo Baggins woke up. Frodo was one of the youngest hobbits in the shire. When he got out of bed Frodo opened the door and sniffed the fresh air around him .Frodo yawned "What a lovely morning" he said to himself .Right at that moment he saw someone riding a horse. He anxiously ran over to see who it was. "You're late!" said Frodo while smiling. "Late a wizard is never late… Frodo Baggins." Frodo began laugh. "Gandalf!" he went up towards him and gave Gandalf a hug. "Frodo? It's been so long! Where have you been all these years?" "Well believe it or not! I've been pretty busy lately." " Oh …you have been?" " Yeah…Gandalf I've got a question." "I'm listening." "Do you think I'm a ladies man?" Gandalf began to laugh "A LADIES MAN?" Frodo looked at Gandalf and asked "What's so funny?" "Frodo! My dear boy…of course you are! You have the looks, the charm and most importantly the actions."

Frodo chuckled. "What do you exactly mean?"

"Hmm…well let's see. I'm sure there are some girls that are really into you, can't you tell?" Frodo shook his head "No, somehow I don't realize these things." "You don't? Well…tell you what Bilbo is throwing a party tonight. It's his birthday …" "And your point is…" "Let me finish … I'm pretty sure there is going to be plenty of women at the party tonight. So, you could at least try to dance with one or …talk to them." " Alright then, I'll go. Will Sam be going?" " I think so! You can ask." "Ok, see you later Gandalf." Frodo waved and walked away. Gandalf waved back "See you later …"

Frodo saw sam walking by. "Sam" Sam turned around he saw Frodo walking towards him . "Mister Frodo ?" "Sam my uncle Bilbo Baggins is throwing a birthday you care to join ?" Sam thought to himself he knew a girl he liked would be there "Sure I'll come" "Alright then it's settled ! I'll see you at the party!" Frodo went to his place and changed into a different pair of clothing. Frodo looked into the mirror and said " will I ever find the right girl ?" he paced back and forth in the room. "I'll just have to try!"

Later that night in the Bag end , Frodo had just arrived at Bilbo's party. "Frodo!" said a voice , " who said my name ? "It's me Bilbo !" Frodo gasped " Bilbo ! I'm so glad to see you ! tell me how have you been doing ?" " Oh ... well my lad I've been doing GREAT !" "That's nice to here uncle!" replied Frodo. Frodo and Bilbo talked for awhile."I'm going to see if Sam has arrived yet ok Bilbo ?" Bilbo nodded his head . Frodo got up and looked around for Sam. "Mister Frodo there you are !" Frodo laughed out loud " Sam!" he said happily. "It's good to see you !"

Sam saw the girl that he liked dancing around he got nervous."Come on Sam ! dance with her !" "Oh...I don't know mister Frodo!" " you chicken!" Frodo shoved Sam to her . He laughed. Fireworks were in the sky . Everyone was having a good time . Merry and Pippin saw some fireworks . " Pippin ! I wouldn't do that if I where you !" "Relax merry no one is watching !" "Hmph suit yourself."

"Um Sam ... I have a question " " What Mister Frodo ?" "Look I know this question might sound ridiculous but , will you help me find a girlfriend ." "Sure" "Thank you so much Sam this means alot !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Frozen

"So Frodo is there a certain girl your into?" 'Come to think of it no…" Sam looked around "Psst hey check out those girls. They seem pretty nice, go say hi to them." Frodo took a deep breath "Ok" "Don't worry I've got your back." Frodo took Sam's advice and began to walk towards them. "Hello my names Frodo what are your names?" The girls did a soft laugh "A hobbit!" "Delilah you know you're not supposed to point!" "Sorry layla I just realized how cute hobbits are …" Frodo blushed "Are you talking about me?" "Huh? Why yes we are talking about you silly! You're cute." "LAYLA!" "What?" "We have boyfriends remember?" "Oh yeah ….sorry." "Who are your boyfriends?" "Well my boyfriends name is Merry!" said Delilah. "And my boyfriends name is Pippin!" added Layla." "Wait one minute you know Merry and Pippin?" questioned Frodo. "Those hobbits are my friends I know those two. Ugh rascals do they ever bother you guys?" "No not really why?" "You know what never mind! A friend of mine is waiting for me. I must be going it was nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Frodo!" called out Delilah and Layla. "So how did it

Go?" "They are already taken." " That's a shame! I'm sure you'll find the right girl someday."

Meanwhile, in arrendelle lived two girls named Anna and Elsa . They were close sisters they played with each other every single day. One night Anna asked Elsa to use her ice magic . " Elsa come on let's play." "Go play by yourself! ! " Elsa pushed Anna off her bed . Anna grunted " Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled. " Come on come on !" said Anna the two girls giggled " Do the magic ! do the magic!" pleaded Anna. Elsa used her hands she made a snowball . She let her magic fill the room with snow falling down. Anna jumped around " This is amazing!" Elsa and Anna were building a snowman when they were done making it Elsa said "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs !" Anna ran towards the snowman and hugged it " I love you Olaf!" Elsa used her ice powers to create small mountains for Anna to jump on. "Catch me !" "Hang on sis !" suddenly Elsa's powers got out of hand Anna was jumping to fast " Slow down !" shouted Elsa . Anna couldn't hear her on accident Elsa shot out an icy blast and hit Anna's forehead . ' Anna" she cried out .


	3. Chapter 3 : Elsa's power

"Momma! Papa!" shouted Elsa. Her parents came in the room and ran over towards Anna. "You're ok Anna, I've got you." The king looked at Elsa and asked "Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" "It was an accident, I didn't mean to!" she cried out. "Her head is frozen!" said the queen. "I know where we need to go!" said her father. Elsa's father and mother got on a horse. At the party, Frodo heard a horse's footstep on the ground. Out of curiosity Frodo followed. "Mister Frodo where are you going?" asked Sam. "I saw a horse running down the road but, why is it near the shire? I find that a bit odd I'm going to see what's going on." Sam rolled his eyes "I don't think we need to worry! It's not our business to go and … Mister FRODO!" Sam looked around for him "That kid! I better come along with him." Once Elsa's parents arrived at the place her father called out "Gandalf where are you? We need help." Elsa's mother was holding Anna in her arms. Suddenly the wizard appeared "What's wrong?" "Our daughter Anna is hurt in the head!" said the queen. "Oh no! What happened to her?" asked Gandalf. "Elsa my daughter accidentally hit Anna with ice! Will she make it Master Gandalf?" Gandalf thought to himself "I don't know it depends on how bad Elsa hit her .Elsa I need you come here. Your power will only grow stronger if you don't control it. It has beauty in it but also GREAT DANGER!"

Elsa gasped she covered her eyes ."Will she remember any of my powers ?" she asked . " No she won't remember anything !" Frodo and Sam where behind a bush watching Gandalf as he spoke to Elsa and her parents."Ow scoot over will you !" whispered Sam . " Sorry it's tight in here " Gandalf healed Anna's head . Anna moved a little bit. " Psst Frodo who are those girls ?" " How should I know ..." Elsa looked at the bush " Mom I heard something ! " Sam and Frodo crouched 's mom turned around "Don't worry I bet it's just a bug !" "Well thank you Gandalf for helping us!" said the king . " You're welcome your majesty and good luck with little Anna she will be fine." " Frodo we better get going before Gandalf sees us !" said Sam. Elsa and Anna's parents Frodo and Sam where about to leave , Gandalf saw them tip toeing across the road .He glared "Hmmm...STOP RIGHT THERE HOBBITS ! I SEE YOU !" Frodo and Sam gulped . 'Uh-Oh !" said Sam. Gandalf walked towards them and asked " What are you two doing here ? " Sam laughed nervously " Well...see... I... It's Frodo's fault !" "My fault you're the one that came along ." " Well you suggested it ! " Gandalf pinched Frodo and Sam's ears . " Where you two eavesdropping ? tell the truth ."

"No...no sir at least I don't think so !" Frodo looked at shrugged shoulders. Gandalf looked at Frodo's eyes " Now Frodo baggins I know you don't lie ..." Frodo began to sweat he had never lied to Gandalf before . He gulped and asked " What happends if you lie to a wizard?" "I curse you ! " Frodo blinked his eyes "ohhh that's got to hurt !" said Sam. Gandalf put Frodo and Sam down "Ow my ear hurts !" complained Sam. Frodo laughed at him and pointed his finger."You think that's so funny ! let's see how you like when I pinch you're ear." Gandalf sighed " Hobbits... You two go back to the party ! or I'll put a curse on both of you ." Sam groaned " I can't believe this thanks alot Frodo ." Frodo rolled his eyes " You're welcome !" he said sarcastically .Frodo and Sam headed back to the party . " See you got us in trouble ." " Sorry Sam I like to go and snoop around." " That figures " he replied .


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrendelle

Elsa's powers grew even stronger and more dangerous. "No! Don't touch me I don't want to hurt you!" said Elsa. "The gloves should help!" said the king. "Repeat after me Conceal it don't feel it, don't let it show." Elsa repeated what her father said to her. "For now we close all the doors the gates, and Anna can not ever find out about her sister's power EVER!" Anna cam up to Elsa's door and asked

"Elsa?" she knocked on her door. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies …and now here not .I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." ELSA: "Go away Anna!" "Ok bye…" Once Anna got older she kept asking her sister the same question. "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there john! It get's a little lonely all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by." Elsa was pacing back and forth in her room "I'm scared it's getting stronger!" "Getting upset will only make it worse! Calm down!" said her father. Anna soon turned into a teenager. Their parents where leaving for a fishing trip they where getting ready to leave. Anna went up towards them and gave her parents a hug goodbye." Do you have to go ? " asked Elsa sadly. "You'll be fine Elsa !" replied her it was time to go her parents got on the boat set sail. When the boat set out to sea a big storm came and the heavy waves pulled the boat underwater . Anna and Elsa's parents had perished

Back in arrendelle the entire kingdom had a funereal for their and Elsa where alone . Anna knocked on Elsa's door once again "Elsa? please ... I know you're in there . People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to . I'm right out here for you . Just let me in ... we only have each other it's just you and me . What are we gonna do ? Do you wanna build a snowman ?" Anna sat down and cried . Elsa heard her sister she put her arms around her face . Meanwhile , in the shire Frodo and Sam where talking to the other hobbits and told them what they had saw .Sam saw Rosie sitting alone . He was nervous to go up to her .He didn't have the guts to talk to the girl he liked . Finally he made up his mind " I'll go and speak to her ..." he thought to himself. Frodo saw Sam speaking to her he put his hand over his mouth and nudged Pippin's shoulder " Looks like somebody's got a DATE !" he joked. Pippin agreed " You can say that again cousin Frodo!" "It's not fair you guys have a girlfriend and I don't ...Gandalf says someone may like me for who I am ...I just wish the right girl would be here right now." "Cheer up mate ! You'll find the right girl someday I just know it !" Said Pippin.

Something caught Frodo's attention he saw northern lights in the sky." Hey Pip you see that ?" " See what ?" Pippin looked at the sky "Oh ... why are there northern lights out tonight ?" 'I don't know but , I'm going to find out !" Pippin saw Frodo leaving and asked "And just where do you think you're going ?" "I gotta find out why there are northern lights . Maybe it leads you somewhere amazing." Pippin shrugged his shoulders " Suit yourself!" Frodo left the party and followed the northern lights. Frodo eventually made it . The lights had led him to arrendelle. " Whoa!" he said to himself. He entered the castle when he entered he heard a small weep."Hello is anyone here ?" Anna heard Frodo's voice she backed up . Frodo saw Anna sitting alone . " Who are you ?" she asked . "Don't worry I'm not danger . My name is Frodo Baggins son of Drogo Baggins . I'm from the shire if you wanted to know ." Anna looked at him and said "Say you look familiar do I know you ?" Frodo shook his head " I don't think we have met before." Anna got up and introduced herself. "My name is Princess Anna , it's a pleasure to meet your Frodo Baggins of the shire..."


	5. Chapter 5 : New Guest

"One question Princess Anna …" Anna looked at Frodo and smiled. "What question might that be?" "Do you want to come live with me and my friends at the shire?" Anna thought for a minute .Would it be worth it? Elsa ignores me most of the time. "You know what Mr. Baggins I want to nobody hardly pays any attention to me. My sister ignores me. So sure!" Frodo took Anna's hand "Come on Princess Anna The shire awaits you…" Anna looked back at the castle wondering if Elsa would miss her. Once they arrived at the shire the other hobbits looked at Frodo. Anna nervously laughed. "Don't worry they are very nice people. The hobbits will respect you since you're a princess." Anna looked around she saw people dancing and having fun. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Merry and Pippin where talking to there girlfriends. Merry got exited he noticed Frodo had a girl with him. "OI Pippin! Look, cousin Frodo has a girl with him." Pippin took a quick peek "That's nice!" Frodo introduced Anna to Bilbo. "Bilbo this is Princess Anna of Arrendelle." "Oh what a beautiful young lady you have there with you!" said Bilbo. Bilbo and Frodo bowed down to her. Anna cleared her throught "Uhh… well …this is exiting." Bilbo took Anna's hand "Do you know how to dance your majesty?" Anna gulped "Yeah…" "Well lucky you! Let's go dance in the crowd shall we?" Anna was nervous she didn't want to dance with him. "Oh I don't think so!" she said. Frodo sneakered. "Have you fallen in love with anybody yet?" Anna looked at Frodo "No…not really." "Ah so you're single?" Bilbo was spinning Anna around in circles. Anna was in embarrassment people where staring at them and watching. Sam and Rosie giggled. Anna rolled her eyes.

After Bilbo's funny dancing Anna began to walk away . She sat near Frodo most of the time. " May I have your attention my fellow hobbits of the shire, we have a special guest here her name is Princess Anna of arrendelle." The crowd mumbled " A princess ?" Gandalf looked at up and saw Anna standing next to Bilbo he looked at her closely " What in heavens name is she doing here ?" Frodo saw Gandalf walking near Bilbo."Princess Anna ? what in the world are you doing here ? you already have a home ." "Gandalf , this is my new home . I want to live here with Frodo and his friends ." " Does Elsa know about this?" " No..." Gandalf got confused " Aren't you're parents still in arrendelle ? " Anna began to feel sad " They died sir...a long time ago." Gandalf gasped " I'm so sorry . I understand now . I suppose it's ok ." Bilbo asked " Gandalf the thing is where is she going to stay ?" "She will be living with Frodo." Bilbo understood what Gandalf ment " Oh I see what you're trying to do . Are you trying to get them together like boyfriend and girlfriend ?" Gandalf covered Bilbo's mouth " Shh we mustn't talk about that ! I'm doing Frodo a favor he just doesn't know it yet."

Anna noticed Frodo talking to one of his friends. " Uhh...guys I'm just going to hang out down there if it's fine ." "OH ! yeah it's ok !" said Bilbo. Anna walked down the steps . She sat down in a chair wondering what to do . She watched people talking and dancing. She kept looking at Frodo for some odd reason she felt like she could trust him . Merry asked " So ... is she your girlfriend ?" "What are you talking about? we are just friends . I don't even think she likes me ." Merry scoffed " Are you kidding this is you're chance to get a girlfriend don't blow it !" Frodo looked at her one last time " Guys just forget it !" Pippin tapped Anna's shoulder . Anna turned around " Who are you ?" " My names Pippin nice to meet you my lady .Are you single ?" Anna asked " why are you asking ?" Pippin whispered "Frodo wants a girlfriend..." Anna felt a lump in her throat " Does he want me to be his girlfriend ?" Pippin shook his head " I don't know all I know is that he wants one ." "Hmmm...interesting I want a true love ...I just have to find the right one ..." she replied .


	6. Chapter 6 : Let it go The one ring

Later that night in arrendelle Elsa was worried about Anna. She realized her sister was missing . "Have you seen Anna ?" "No I have not your majesty!" replied the duke . "I'm going look for her and you won't stop me !" The guards tried to stop her from leaving "WAIT NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE KINGDOM!" yelled out a guard. "ENOUGH!" shouted out Elsa. Everyone around her got scared . "MONSTER !" yelled the duke out loud . Elsa fled from the hall. As she ran through Arendelle everything froze around her. Elsa quickly crossed the fjord and ran up to the mountains. As Elsa climbed higher she looked around she began to sing a song"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight , not a footprint to be seen . A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be conceal don't feel , don't let them know. Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! can't hold it back anymore . Let it go! Let it go ! Turn away and slam the door ! I don't care! What there going to say , let the storm rage on . THE COLD NEVER BOTHERD ME ANYWAY! it's funny how some distance . Makes everything seem small and , the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all ! it's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through no right no wrong no rules for me …I'm free Let It Go ! Let It go ! I'm one with with the wind and sky. Let it go ! Let it go ! you'll NEVER see me cry ! HERE I'LL STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY ! let the storm rage on .My power Flores through the air into the ground ! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ! and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast ! I'm never going back ! the past is in the past ! Let it go ! Let it go and I'll rise like a break of dawn ! Let it Let it go ! that perfect girl is gone ! here I stand in the light of day ! LET THE STORM RAGE ON ! The cold NEVER botherd me anyway !"

It soon turned into night time . Everyone was leaving the party " Goodnight Rosie !" said Sam. " Goodnight Sam ..." she replied . Frodo told Anna to come with him she agreed."Bye Frodo !". " Anna may I speak with you in private ?" asked Frodo . "Sure!" Frodo pulled Anna aside. "Look I know you're going to be staying with me tonight and, well let's just say things are going to be different here than your used to at home. here in the shire we can do what we want." Anna heard a footstep she got startled " It's just me ! Gandalf !" "Oh thank goodness it's just you !" "I need to explain a few things to you two ." Gandalf took Frodo and Anna inside his house."What is it Gandalf ?" asked Frodo ."Do you see this envelope ?" Frodo and Anna nodded their heads. Gandalf handed Frodo the envelope. Frodo held it and glanced at it , but did not open it ."You'll find his will all other documents in there I think..." Frodo listened to the wizard . Gandalf snatched the envelope out of Frodo's hand . "What are you doing ?" he questioned . Gandalf threw the envelope in the fire .He paused for a minute. Frodo and Anna just stared . " Give me your hand Frodo!" said the wizard. Gandalf put the ring in Frodo's hand . " Tell me what do you see ?" Frodo looked at the ring " I can't see anything ! there is nothing ! wait ..." Anna walked near Frodo and asked " What?" "There are markings , it's some form of elvish I can't read it." Anna tried to read it as well " I got nothing ..." she said. "There are a few who can ! it says The one ring to rule them all...one ring to find them ..." replied Gandalf.

"Is the ring bad ?" asked Anna."Well good question . I think , this ring has some good in it . I'm not completely sure." Anna kept looking at the ring she heard a whisper coming from it. " Do you hear that?" she asked ."Hear what ?" asked Frodo. "I just heard a whisper from it I swear !" "That is unusual usually people can't hear it ..." Anna yawned "I'm feeling quit tired are you ?" "Oh look at the time ! I forgot ...you two need to go to sleep we have a journey tomorrow." "Wait what ?" questioned Anna." We have to bring the ring back to mount doom !" said Gandalf . " Am I coming along ?" she wondered."Well,Mrs. Anna of Arrendelle it would be an honor for you to come!" said Gandalf.


	7. Chapter 7 : Leaving the shire

Suddenly Gandalf heard a noise from out side . "Get down both of you!" Frodo and Anna crouched down. Gandalf slowly walked up towards the window. He saw the bush move. "OOF!" said a voice. Gandalf pulled Sam up . "SAMWISE GAMGEE! HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?" Frodo and Anna where now standing. Sam shook his head "No ….no sir! I was just cutting that bush over there." Gandalf glared "What did you hear?" "Nothing important … all I heard was something about ring having to get destroyed and a dark lord …that's all…Please don't hurt Sam wise Gamgee !" Sam gulped. Frodo did a little smile. Gandalf looked at Sam and said "No I have a better use for you …" Sam got up and asked "Who is she?" "This is Princess Anna of arrendelle she will be staying with us!" replied Frodo. "We will be leaving the Shire tomorrow morning!" Said Gandalf. "Well we will be needing some rest tonight won't we?" replied Frodo. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?" asked Anna. "You will be sleeping with Frodo for now!" said Gandalf. Anna was in relief this was a good thing. Later that night, Anna went inside Frodo's house. "Wow this place is tiny." "Yeah, be careful don't bump into anything." Anna looked around "Hmm…where will I sleep?" "You will sleep on the couch." Frodo looked at her and asked "Have you ever felt lonely?" "Well yes I have . My parents died and my sister ignores me, she always shuts me out. I don't even know why?" "That's not right … why would she?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. A few moments later Anna was in a different room putting on a night gown. "Goodnight Frodo!" "Goodnight Anna !"

The next morning they got up and looked for Gandalf . Gandalf saw them and asked " Ready to leave the shire ?" 'Yes!" replied Frodo . Sam saw them he shouted out " WAIT I want to come too !" "Three companions we have Frodo , Sam , and princess Anna ." "We must leave now ! come one Samwise keep up !" Sam and Anna walked with Gandalf. They soon left the shire Gandalf asked "Is it safe ?" Frodo looked at him and covered his pocket. "You must never put the ring on ! Frodo ... the ring is only trying to find it's master ." Frodo understood what Gandalf said . Gandalf hopped on his horse . " Come on guys ! " said Frodo. When they where leaving the forest Sam stopped walking " This is it ..." he said in a sad voice . "This is what ? " asked Frodo." If I take one more step , this will be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Frodo walked near him and said " Come on Sam , Remember what Bilbo used to say ."

During the after noon they took a break from walking . Anna asked " How far is this place ?" " Wherever the road leads us I'm sure we will make it there ! replied Frodo


	8. Chapter 8 : A Shortcut to Mushrooms

The next day , the three of them went through a short cut in the cornfield. Anna asked " Why do we have to go through here can't we just go through the roads ?" "No! this is a shortcut!"replied Frodo. "It's a cornfield?" she said . Frodo and Sam where walking together. A few moments later Frodo wasn't there "Frodo ? Mister Frodo ?" shouted Sam . Anna looked for him too she asked "Where did he go he was just right here …" Frodo appeared Sam sighed in relief " I thought I lost you…" " What are you talking about ?" questioned Frodo. "It's just something Gandalf said." "What did he say?" 'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee I don't mean to." Anna did a little laugh "Why would you worry?" she questioned. "Sam where still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" Suddenly out of nowhere 4 hobbits appeared , Pippin bumped into Frodo. Merry accidentally jumped on Sam. Delilah and layla bumped into Anna. Pippin was on top of Frodo. "Frodo?" questioned Pippin . "Merry ! it's Frodo Baggins !" "Hello Frodo!" replied Merry. "Oh my gosh I am like so sorry we bumped into you !" said Delilah . " Yeah our boyfriends pushed us !" added Layla . "It's ok ! I'm quit alright !" replied Anna. "Get off him !" said Sam . Sam pushed Pippin off . Sam pulled Frodo up "Are you alright ?" he asked. "I'm fine my arm just hurts a little ." Delilah and Layla glared at Merry Pippin . " Sorry lass !" said Merry . "Here hold this!" Said Pippin . Layla scoffed "PIPPIN! Really ?" Sam gasped " You have been into farmer maggots crops !" They heard three dogs barking . Delilah and Layla turned around 'Uh-Oh" said Delilah . She saw a man walking towards them. They all began to run . "Who is he ?" asked Anna . "No time to explain just run !" shouted Merry. Sam turned around he looked at the crops that he was holding . He put them down and ran."I don't know why he is so upset !" said Merry. "Because you knuckle heads keep taking his crops we told you not to do that !" shouted Layla . "It was only a few carrots !" said Pippin ."Ugh Pippin do you not listen ! he still gets mad ! this is what happens when you mess with somebody's food !" said Layla . "My point is he is clearly over reacting !" said Merry ."Ya think ?" asked Delilah."Run!" she shouted. Frodo looked behind his shoulder making sure the man wasn't behind them.

Pippin looked down they where at the edge of a small cliff. Anna fell on Frodo by accident . Everyone fell down . Anna and Frodo rolled over each other . Anna was laughing " This is actually quit fun !" They all fell off a another small cliff. Frodo and Anna fell into the dirt. Anna was on top of Frodo."Ow!" she said. "That was close !" said Pippin . Layla rolled her eyes "You could've just left him alone !" Merry groaned " I think I've broken something ..." Merry realized he was laying on a carrot that was split in half . Sam grumbled " I can't believe you two !" Merry got up and said "It was just a detour." Delilah spitted out a piece of grass that was in her mouth "Sure ..." she said . The two girl hobbits where annoyed. Merry brushed off the mess off his jacket " You ok lass ? it was only a shortcut ..." "A short cut to what ?" asked Delilah. Pippin saw something on the ground and said "Mushrooms!" Sam and Merry got up Pippin was having a hard time getting his body off the ground.

Frodo was walking around , Anna noticed him standing alone and asked " Is something wrong ?" Frodo ignored her he turned around and looked at the forest around began walking away . Anna followed him "What is it ?" she asked . He looked at her and said "I think we should get off the road!" Anna got confused "Why ?" Merry and Pippin gathered up the mushrooms that where on the ground. Frodo heard a screech he knew the Black Riders where close."Get off the road quick !" he ordered . Everyone listened to hid under a tree root that was big enough for them to hide in. Anna was next to Frodo. Merry and Pippin crouched low . Anna heard footsteps being made no one made a sound.A Black horse appeared Anna ducked below. Frodo gulped he knew they where looking for him. Frodo looked inside the hole that was in the tree root , He saw the horses feet . A loud stomp was made. Anna got startled . The black rider looked around the tree branch to see if any one was there . Frodo ducked Delilah saw a spider on Merry's shoulder .She gasped she started to back up slowly. "Shh..." said Merry quietly. Frodo closed his eyes he was feeling the ring that he was holding. The horse screeched. Anna looked at him and tried to get his attention."psst...Frodo..." she whisperd. Frodo was feeling eager to put the ring on Sam his grabbed Frodo's hand and tried to stop him. Merry threw the bag on the ground . The noise startled the Black Rider.

Sam and Anna grabbed Frodo's arm and helped him up . Everybody ran fast ."What was that?" asked Merry. Frodo didn't answer he looked at the ring that he was holding in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9 : Buckelbury Ferry

Night time had come , The Black Riders where out . Anna asked " Why are they here ? what do they want?" Frodo looked at her and said " It's the ring ." "What is going on ?" asked Pippin . " That Black rider is looking for something , or someone...Frodo ?" Frodo looked at Merry . " Get down ! " shouted Sam . Anna and the others hid behind a bush . " I have to leave the shire !" whispered Frodo. Merry looked at him " Anna and Sam have to get to bree !" he added. Merry nodded his head 'Right...buckelbury Ferry follow me ." Merry ran , Frodo saw the black riders heading towards them."I thought they left !" said Delilah. "No! they don't go right away !" replied Frodo. The Black rider saw Anna standing alone she gasped and yelled out " Help ! some body help me !" Frodo saw Anna in trouble he rushed over towards her and grabbed her shoulder . "Come on ! " called out Frodo. Pippin and Layla where trapped the Black riders kept blocking them. " He won't move !" shouted Layla. " I'm trying to find a way out!" Pippin gasped " That's it ! Layla I found a boat !" " A boat ? are you sure we will make it ?" Pippin grabbed her hand and said " Will make it lass don't worry!" Layla held Pippin's hand they ran quickly to the boat Merry was on. Anna hopped on the boat she saw Frodo running in the distance " Frodo!" she called out. Sam turned around " Frodo..." Pippin and Layla made it there safely. Frodo was being chased by The black Rider . " Frodo !" yelled out Pippin. Frodo ran as fast as he could." Run Frodo !" called out Merry. "Frodo RUN ! " shouted Sam. Delilah tried to stop the boat. "Merry we have to stop it !" "I don't know what to do Delilah ! the boat has already left the dock !"Anna had to do something in order to save Frodo , the boat was half way gone she could only think of one thing Anna jumped off the boat . Merry yelled out " What are you doing ? you'll drown !" Anna didn't know how to swim the water pulled Anna under . " Oh no ! " shouted Sam . Anna coughed " Frodo !" Frodo heard her calling his name . " I'll catch you !" Anna tried to keep herself up . Her head kept getting under water . Anna moved her arms around trying to keep herself from drowning.

Frodo ran towards her " Jump!" she shouted . Anna held out her arms . Frodo jumped . The Black rider screeched in frustration. Anna asked " Are you alright?"she asked in a calm voice . Frodo nodded his head . Anna grabbed his arm she swam across the lake . "Stop the boat !" shouted Layla . Pippin grabbed on a tree branch . " Uhh little help here ?" he asked . Layla rolled her eyes she held Pippin's coat. Sam helped Anna on to the boat . Anna grabbed Sam's hand . She pulled Frodo up."Why did you do that ?" questioned Pippin. She looked at him and said " Friends help other friends ..." "I suppose you have a point Princess Anna but Please don't do that again !" Sam took Frodo aside " You know Mister Frodo ... I was thinking maybe this journey is worth it ." Eventually the young travelers arrived at Bree.

"Oh great it's raining !" complained Merry. Frodo looked around " This way !" he whispered . Frodo saw a building near by he knocked on the door.A man appeared and asked" What do you want ?" "I'm heading for the prancing Pony ! " replied Frodo. The man opend the door and said "Six hobbits and one human?why are you not in the shire?" "Can't really explain , we wish to stay here !" said Frodo. The man nodded his head " I suppose it's alright it's just that there has been strange people coming and going ." Anna stayed near Frodo and asked " Where are we going ?" " we are heading for the prancing pony !" People began to look at them Layla gulped "Why are they looking at us like that ?" Pippin shrugged his shoulders " I don't know lass!" "I don't think they've seen hobbits before..." she added.


	10. Chapter 10:Sign of the Prancing Pony

Frodo and his friends had arrived at "The prancing pony." Anna looked at the place they where in she saw people laughing and joking around . The hobbits took their jackets off. Layla asked " Hey Pip want to sit down ?" "I think Frodo is trying to find a seat for us ..." "Excuse me ..." said Frodo in a quiet voice. "Good evening little masters , if you're looking for an accommodation , we've got some nice , cozy hobbit sized rooms . Uh ?" the man stopped speaking for a minute or so , waiting for an answer." Underhill , my name is Underhill!" lied Frodo."Underhill yes .." "We are friends of Gandalf The Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived ?" "Gandalf ? Gandalf ? OH YES ! I remember him! grey beard , big pointy hat." Frodo started to smile . " I haven't seen him for six months." Frodo felt disappointment run through his entire body. Anna looked at Frodo and asked " Where is he ? wasn't Gandalf supposed to meet us here ?" Frodo ignored her and walked towards Merry and some reason Anna felt like Frodo was mad at her . " Is it something I did ? are you mad at me ?" Frodo still didn't answer her Anna looked at Sam . Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked next to Frodo . Sam and Frodo sat down in a chair . Anna mainly hanged out with Delilah and Layla. "Guys!" said Anna. Delilah and Layla looked at her and asked "What?" Anna whispered " Is Frodo mad at me ?" "I don't know , I wouldn't think he would be why ?" asked Delilah. Anna started to gaze at Frodo while he was talking to Sam."I just get a good feeling whenever I'm around him ...I just feel like I can trust him for some reason ..." "it's called acceptance , people aren't so bad when you get to know them!" replied Layla."You're right ...Layla I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to meet new people along the way to wherever we're going next!" said Anna. Delilah smiled at her and asked " Do you have feelings for anybody it doesn't have to be a boy !" Anna thought of her sister when she asked that."Well the only person I could ever have feelings for is my sister Elsa. My sister and I where really close when we where little. Now , she just always shuts me out . You guys are lucky you get along I wish Elsa and I could be like that again!" Anna began to look at the table sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that , I'm sure she cares for you too !" replied Delilah. Anna looked up at her and said "Thanks..." "Sam , he will be here I know it ! " said Frodo. Merry and Pippin sat down with them."What's that ?" asked Pippin."This my friend...is a pint!" replied Merry."It comes in Pints ? I'm getting one !" said Pippin as he got up."You had a whole half already !" shouted Sam.

Sam nudged Frodo's arm and said "That fellow has done nothing but , stare at you since we arrived." Frodo took a quick peek over his shoulder."Excuse me !" said Frodo."That man in the corner who is he ?" The man looked at Frodo and said " He's one of them rangers , dangerous folk they are ... his right name I've never heard but . 'round here , he is known as Strider." "Strider ?" wondered Frodo as the man walked away. Frodo looked at Strider and then at Anna who was talking to Pippin. Frodo looked at Pippin as he spoke to her."Baggins? sure I know Baggins , he's over there Frodo Baggins!" said Pippin to the men around him. Anna was sitting next to him . "Pippin!" she whispered. Pippin looked at her and asked "Is something wrong lassy?" "You're girlfriend needs you for a minute ..." " Tell her I'll be there later." " Anna hissed out " It's something important !" Pippin didn't listen to her he was admiring himself while getting all the attention from everyone around him. "He is my second cousin. once removed on his mothers side . and my third cousin twice removed on my father's side , if you follow me ." Everyone around him laughed a little bit. Anna looked at Layla and said "Sorry..." Suddenly Frodo began to fled from the table , Strider was looking at Frodo as he was running."Pippin!" cried out Frodo. Frodo grabbed his arm tightly .Pippin turned around and caused Frodo to step back and fall.

The ring went flying in the air Anna saw Frodo falling she felt the need to grab it but , she didn't. Frodo circled his finger as he tried to catch it . Anna just stared daring herself to go near him . Anna flung out of her seat and tried to pull Frodo up as she was about to Frodo disappeared . Everyone was in shock including Anna . She had not seen anyone disappear like that ."Where did he go?" she asked in a worried voice . Pippin looked around "There!" he said . Frodo looked around wondering what had happened when he put the ring on . Then Strider came Anna saw Frodo being dragged into a room.


	11. Chapter 11 : Strider

Strider tossed Frodo on the floor. Frodo fell on his stood back up and looked at Strider."What do you want?" Frodo asked worriedly."A little more caution from is no trinket you carry!" said Strider asked "Where did he go now ?" Anna looked around for Frodo. Layla slapped Pippin's face "Ow!" he cried out."What did I tell you about getting two drinks! YOU ACT CRAZY ! YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED ME !" shouted frowned "Sorry Lass ! I won't do it again..." Pippin kissed Layla's cheek."You better not ! OR ELSE!" Pippin felt grabbed his arm and began to kiss his turned around and asked " What in the world are you two doing ? this is not the place or time to do that !" Layla and Pippin looked at Sam."Hey when you have a girlfriend you'll understand!" said thought of Rosie when he said that "Errrr...umm " Sam stumbled . Delilah and Anna saw Strider talking to Frodo. Strider burned out the candle that was in the room. Frodo took a step back .Suddenly Merry , Sam . Pippin , Delilah ,Anna and Layla came bursting through the door."LET 'EM GO OR I'LL HAVE YOU LANGSHANKS!" shouted Sam. Strider glared at him and said " You have a strong heart young hobbit ..." Sam looked at Frodo. Anna stared at Strider for a few minutes . "Who are you ?" he asked in a concerned pointed at herself "Me? Oh... my name is Princess Anna Of Arrendelle..." "Why are you here ?" he asked sternly."Gandalf told me to go with Frodo and his friends." "Hmmm, interesting ... you seem pretty useful." Anna was confused 'What do you exactly mean?" "What I mean is you seem useful for fighting in a battle Princess Anna." "Me? no way ! I'm not that kind of person ..." said Anna in a joking voice."I could teach you how to fight !" Strider looked at Frodo and said " Come we must be going..." Anna followed him and asked "But , where ?" "There is a place where you guys can sleep." Anna was focused on Strider wondering if he was danger or a friend . Strider led them to a different room where they could get some laid down near Frodo. Merry and Pippin where asleep. Strider was looking out the window The Nazgul where out.A screech echoed it woke Merry and Pippin up."What are they ?" asked Frodo. Strider looked at him and said "They where once men,great kings of Sauron the deceiver the rings where given to nine human kings,which where corrupted by Sauron .Blinded by there greed they took one by one fall into they are slaves." Strider looked at Frodo once more."They are the Nazgul...at all times they feel the presence of the ring,drawn to the power of the one ...they will never stop hunting you."

"Wake up!" Strider shook Anna's shoulder "Huh what?" "I'm going to teach you how to fight ..." Anna yawned "But, I'm a princess I can't fight that well..." Strider patted her back and said "Give it a shot your majesty! I'm sure you'll do great." "Alright ! I guess I'll give it a try..." Strider and Anna quietly went outside. Strider pulled out his sword and said "See the sword I'm holding ?" Anna nodded her head "Yeah!" "This sword is very powerful it can kill anything or anyone in that matter." "Can it harm your enemy?" "Yes ! it can do damage to whoever your fighting with." "Now I have another sword with me and we are going to use it for training." "Umm...Strider just to make myself clear I have never had to fight anybody dangerous in my kingdom..." "Well,then I guess it's time to learn...here take this sword , be careful it's really sharp on the top." Anna held the sword that Strider gave to her."Whoa ! it's so huge !" she said in amazement. Strider swung his sword at her. Anna gasped "Hey I wasn't ready yet!" "That's the thing Princess Anna , something bad can happen when you're not prepared." "Ohhh...so what you're trying to tell me is that anything can happen at anytime at anyplace ...right?" "Yes ! now take your sword and try to hit mine!" Anna aimed her sword at Strider's she hit the edge his . Strider blocked her aiming. Anna grunted "This is hard ! you're moving to fast ..." "You just have to keep trying ! the more you do it the better you get!" Strider backed up a few inches "Now lets see if you can hit my sword from far away." Anna gazed at Strider's sword and began to hit it Anna kept having trouble targeting at the sword."I'm so bad at this!" "No..no it's ok keep going you're doing great!" Frodo woke up from his looked for Anna " Princess Anna ? where did you go?" Frodo shook Sam's arm and said "Sam I don't mean to wake you up but , have you seen Princess Anna ?" Sam shook his head "No..." Frodo looked out the window he saw Strider outside " Why is he out there ? he should be in here..." Sam got up and asked "What are you talking about?" Frodo accidentally hit Pippin's stomach with his arm."Ow!" Pippin looked at Frodo and asked "Do you mind? I'm trying to get some shuteye!" "Sorry Pip!" Frodo left the room and went outside , Sam followed him."Why is he out there? what could possibly be going on that's so important?" asked Sam. Frodo didn't reply to Sam's question "Strider!" he called out. Strider turned around "Why are you up?" he asked.

"I was just making sure you where okay ..." Anna waved her hand "Hie Frodo..." "Hello Anna!" "Strider is teaching me how to fight." "That's good!" replied Frodo."Well since your awake I guess we should probably leave now !" said Strider. The other hobbits woke up."Good morning lass!" said Merry."Good morning Merry I see that Pippin is still sleeping." Delilah began to do a little giggle " Pippin ! wake up.." she opened his eyes and yawned and then stretched "Where is everybody ?" he asked. Layla looked around "I don't know!" " I think they went outside!" said Merry."Come on lass's let's go and see what's going on!" said Pippin in a hurry."Why are you walking so fast Pip what's the rush?" asked Layla."why are up so late ?" asked Strider. "We just realized that you guys where out here he he ..." Layla nudged Pippin's asked " Want a second breakfast lassy?" Layla shook her head "No thanks Pip!" "So Strider where are we off to next ?" asked Merry."Just follow me!" "Where are you taking us ?" asked Frodo."Into the wild..."replied Strider. Anna walked with Frodo and Sam Merry asked "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" "We have no choice but, to trust him." "But where is he leading us ?" questioned Sam. "Rivendell Master Gamgee the house of Elrond." "Did you hear that? Rivendell...where going to see the Elves!" said Sam , they where on a mountain."Ladies and gentlemen we do not stop till nightfall..." "What about breakfast?" asked covered her face in embarrassment "UGH!" she said to herself."You already had it!" replied Strider."We've had one yes , what about second breakfast?" Strider ignored him and walked off."I don't think he knows about second breakfast...Pip!" said Merry. Strider threw an apple. Merry caught one .Pippin got hit by the second apple Strider threw."Pippin!" shouted Merry. "Why do you do that ?" asked Layla."What ? I'm still hungry aren't you?" "Absolutely NOT ! PIPPIN ! YOU EMBARRASS ME SOME TIMES !" Pippin looked at her and asked "Why have you gotten so mad at me lately?" "It's not that I don't love you ! it's just that you drive me crazy sometimes! You have been doing dumb stuff for the past few days it's getting on my nerves!" "Sorry...I honestly don't know why..."


	12. Chapter 12 : A knife in the dark

Strider led them to a an over hang near the sumit Anna asked "Are we going to stay here?" Stirder turned back around and said"Yes!" Frodo looked at Anna and smiled "Come on Princess Anna!"Everybody sat down exhausted"Wow I never knew walking could be so tiring!" said Layla. Strider never said a word he pulled out six hobbit swords."What are those for?" Layla asked. Strider didn't reply "These are for them. Stay close.I'm going to have a look around stay here!"Strider walked down the hill. Anna looked at the swords"Wow!they have a really sharp blade!" she said in an admiring voice."You might not want to hold it that way your majesty!" Frodo took the sword she was holding."See! you hold it like this ...Isn't that much easier?"Anna smiled at Frodo and said "Why thank you for showing me the right way Mister Baggins!" she said in a fondly voice. Later that night Frodo had fell asleep."My tomatoes burst!" said Merry. Frodo woke up and asked"What are you doing?" "Tomatoes,sausages,nice crispy bacon!" said Merry with a smile on his face."We saved some for you Mister Frodo!"said Sam."Put it out you fools! put it out!" Frodo stomped on the fire "Oh that's nice! ash of my tomatoes!" complained Merry. Delilah hissed out "Quiet YOU!" suddenly they heard a screech from far gulped "Uh-oh..."Everybody looked over the hill Anna asked "What are the Nazgul doing here?" "GO!" shouted Frodo as he took out a sword. Everyone huddled in a began to freak out"WHERE GOING TO DIE!" "Chill girl! you'll make it..." replied Pippin. Five Nazgul surrounded the pack of hobbits."Anna you're the tallest! can you distract them?" asked Frodo."Me distract them?uh I've never fought anything like this before." "Oh no !" said Delilah. Anna took a deep breath she covered Frodo and said "Don't worry I've got your back!" "I thought you where scared?" Anna looked at him and said "You know what Frodo I've learned something maybe ..." suddenly the Nazgul grabbed Anna's shoulder. Anna gasped "BACK YOU DEVILS!" shouted Sam he took out his sword. "GO AWAY YOU MONSTERS !" shouted Anna. The Nazgul pushed Anna aside Frodo fell laid on the ground and closed her eyes and shed a tear what was I thinking? why did I leave my home ...Elsa I'm sorry. Frodo searched for the ring that was in his pocket Anna's heart quickened the Nazgul where getting closer to her and Frodo. Anna felt helpless instead she just laid on the ground wondering what to do the only thing she could think of was to fled just as the Nazgul was about to grab her arm. Frodo got the ring out the whispers caught the Nazgul's attention. Frodo slowly backed up. The Nazgul took a sword out and was walking towards him. Anna searched for Strider "Strider!" she called out but , there was no the sudden she heard Frodo screaming in pain . She gasped "Frodo!" Anna rushed over towards him . Then Strider appeared .

He took out his sword and began to fight the enemy. Anna asked "Frodo? what happend ..." Frodo looked at her eyes and said "I got stabbed!" Anna looked for something to cover Frodo's wound."SAM!" he looked at her and asked "What?" "I need help Frodo is hurt!" Sam nodded his head "I'll get something don't worry your majesty!" Anna held Frodo's hand "Will you be alright?" Frodo didn't reply. Strider took out a torch that had fire The Nazgul screeched in anger. Strider used his sword and blocked the enemy's threw the torch he had and set The Nazgul on fire The Nazgul furiously cried out in pain as the fire burned his clothes. Eventually it was silent."Strider!" shouted Sam. Anna put her hand on Frodo's head "He is going cold!" Layla looked at her arm she noticed blood coming out she gasped "Why is there blood on me?" Pippin looked at her arm and said "Did the Nazgul hurt you?" "I don't think so ...this blood is overflowing strange." "Well what ever the case we need to cover that up !" Pippin took off a leaf and covered Layla's arm."You'll be ok as long if your arm is covered with something..." "Thanks Pip!" Pippin kissed her forehead. Strider came and picked up the sword that was on the ground "He has been stabbed by a Morgul . This is beyond my skill to heal . He needs elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo on his shoulder .Everybody got up and followed him. They hurried threw a forest , Anna looked at Frodo's face and felt guilty for him."Strider can I help?" she asked in a pleading voice."No! this is not a womens concern stay out of it!" Anna scoffed "But...I'm a part of this journey!" Anna stopped walking and began to feel tears coming from her eyes "I just want to help..." "Come on lass! just do as he says!" said Merry. Anna began to do a little frown "But ,it's not fair ...I should be able to help ..." "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled out."Hurry!" said Strider "We're six days from Rivendelle he'll never make it !" shouted Sam. "Don't say that!" said Anna.

Strider stopped walking below where a group of Trolls that where turned in to stone, Anna felt guilty 'What's wrong?" asked Delilah."Nothing ...it's nothing ! I'm just really afraid...I wish I never left home!" Delilah put her hand on Anna's back and said "He will be ok I know your worried about him. I can see it in your eyes!" "Delilah I think I have feelings for Frodo..."


	13. Chapter 13 : Do I love him

Delilah's eyes opened up "You like him?" "I don't know I think I do ... he is just a nice person to get along with!" Delilah did a soft laugh "I don't blame you at all..." Anna got up and looked for Strider."Look Mister Frodo! It's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" said Sam. Anna looked at Frodo and tried to talk to him, "Frodo? you can hear me right?" There was no answer all there was is the noises that Frodo made."Is he going to die?" asked Pippin."DIE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PIPPIN! HE CAN'T DIE! I"M PANICKING!" "Layla?quit shouting it's ridiculous!" "YOU'RE RIDICULOUS!" "Guys! quit fighting ..." said Anna. Layla did a grin "Sorry" "Your question is is he going to die...right now he is passing into the shadow he will soon become a wraith like them." Anna gulped she looked at Frodo's face it was turning pale. The Nazgul screamed "They're getting close!" said Merry."Sam, do you know the Athleas plant?" asked Strider. Athleas ? kingsfoil? kingsfoil it's a weed." "It may help to slow the !" Strider and Sam left to look for the weed. Anna whispered "Frodo..." Delilah and Layla sat with Merry and Pippin."What now?" wondered ignored her "Why are you worrying all the time lass? can you cool your jets I mean really!" Layla glared at Pippin "EXCUSE ME ? AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND BEING STUPID !" Pippin looked at her and said "You're calling me stupid?" Anna put her hands on her face."PIP LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME !" Pippin rolled his eyes"You know what Lay! I've had enough...why are you even dating me if you think I'm stupid?" Layla put her hands on her hips "Maybe you could learn a thing or two about relationships!" "That's it I'm out of here !" "FINE GO! I DON'T CARE !" Pippin got up and left Anna looked behind her shoulder everyone was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Merry asked "Why did you do that?" Layla covered her eyes "Leave me alone! I'm stressed out!" Merry and Delilah looked at each other.A white light appeared , an elf lady came to help , she started to speak elvish. The elf lady bent down and was near Strider. "Frodo?" she said as she was looking at him."She's an elf!" said looked at him and asked "An elf? I've never heard of an elf before." Strider was looking at Frodo's wound. "He is not going to last. we must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days!" she said. Strider picked Frodo up and walked near her horse."Where are you taking him?" asked Anna The elf lady didn't answer "There are five wraiths behind you...where the other four are I don't know." "Arwen is going to take him to Rivendelle , so her father can save him don't worry Frodo will be ok I re-sure you!" replied Strider. Anna put her hand on Frodo's arm "I'll miss you!" she felt a tear rolling down her face. The elf lady said something in an elvish language to Strider. She hopped on her horse and spoke elvish to it they rode off . Anna watched as the horse left hoping and praying Frodo would be ok. Strider told the others to follow him.

Night came , Anna couldn't stop thinking about Frodo. She looked at the stars above . Delilah noticed her staring at the sky "Anna!" 'Huh?" "Keep up!" "Oh yeah sorry!" "We should stay here for now until dawn comes!" said Strider. Anna felt tired her eyes started to feel sleepy she yawned and said "I'm going to sleep see you guys in the morning!" "But you haven't eaten!" said Sam."I'm not hungry at the moment , I just want to sleep." Anna closed her eyes she worried about Frodo wondering if he was going to be ok. A few hours later a smell caught Anna's attention she looked over her shoulder "What are you making?" "Sausages!" replied stretched and asked "Has anybody seen Pippin?" "I think he went to go take a walk in the woods with Layla!" said Sam."Can I have a one please?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Sure!" replied Sam. She took a bite of sausage and said "Wow this is really good.."

"Pippin look I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so mad it's just that ...things have been on my mind. I've been feeling stressed out and I don't know why." "Lass it's ok ! I love you. You're my girl I would never leave you." Layla smiled at him Pippin began to kiss her lips.


	14. Chapter 14 : Rivendelle

Pippin kissed her neck "Ok...ok that's enough look we need to go back they will be worried about us." Pippin did a little frown "Aww! alright let's go back." The next morning "Wake up!" Strider shook everyone's shoulder. Anna groaned "Why so early?" "Rivendelle is only twenty minutes away from us! do you want to see Frodo or not?" Anna's eyes Popped open "Yes!" Strider gave her a wink "Let's go!" Sam yawned "I can't wait to see the elves!" finally they had reached Rivendelle."WHOA!" said Anna in amazement Delilah gasped "It's so beautiful..." "Just like you!" said Merry. Delilah giggled lightly "Thanks!" The people of Rivendelle opened up the gates suddenly Anna thought of her home it was so much like was a magical place. Everyone walked in , Anna looked around there where flowers, beautiful buildings, and waterfalls. Anna took a moment to catch her breath "You ok Anna?" asked Delilah."Yeah I'm fine this place is ... I don't know what to say gorgeous! but... where is Frodo?" A few elves appeared "He is resting!" replied one of the Elves. Anna sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness he is ok can I go see him?" There was one blonde elf that came up to her and said "My name is Legolas welcome to Rivendelle you may see him just don't disturb him he is resting." Anna nodded her head "Thank you!" Anna went in the room Frodo was in she went near his bed and sat next to it."Frodo ... I wanted to let you know that I like you you're a really sweet person!" she smiled at him and kissed his forehead. She left the room and sat down on a bench. Delilah and Layla sat next to her "Hey!" said Layla."Oh hie! I didn't see ya for a minute." "So...what about you and Frodo ?" Anna blinked her eyes " That's none of your business!" Layla nudged her shoulder "Might as well tell us the truth! we won't tell anyone..." Anna's face started to turn red "Ok I admit I like him ..." Delilah gasped "I knew it! ha ha ha!" Anna began to roll her eyes "Whatever!" she scoffed."I'm going to wash my face in the river..." Anna asked "Where do I go to wash off?" "Over in that pool!" replied Legolas."Thanks!" Anna splashed water over her eyes and her smelled the air around her."So much like home!" she said to herself. She heard a rustle near a near by bush "Who is there?" "It's just me!" said Sam."You nearly scared me to death!" "Sorry! I just came to tell you it's almost time for lunch!" Anna looked in the water and stared at her reflection."Where are you Elsa ...do you know I'm gone?" In the afternoon Anna ate with the other hobbits."Is Frodo awake yet?" asked Sam with food in his mouth. "No! he is sleeping I wish he would wake up now...I miss him."Sam gasped "You miss him?" "Well yes he is a good friend." Anna picked up a piece of bread and ate it "I wish ...I could go back home though..." Sam looked at her and asked "Why don't you like your new friends you've made?" "Yes! I love you guys I couldn't ask for better friends." Sam smiled "I'm glad..." "Especially Layla and Delilah I feel like we have become closer since we met..." Layla and Delilah nodded their heads "You're right ! we have been getting closer and that's a good thing. It's better to have more than one friend!" said Delilah."True!" replied Anna .Legolas then appeared and said "Anna we have a guests that wants to see you..." "Who?" she questioned."Just follow me..." Anna followed him "Close your eyes ..." he said. Legolas grabbed Anna's arm and said "Turn around don't peek ...now open!" Anna gasped "ELSA?" "Hello sis..." Anna hugged her tightly "Oh Elsa I've missed you where have you been ?" "I was actually looking for you I realized you where gone." "We have each other now that's the important thing ..." replied Anna."I met new friends I'll introduce you to them."

"You did great!" Anna held Elsa's hand "Everyone this is my sister Elsa ..." "Hello" said Elsa." So you're Anna's sister she told us about you ! your braid is so pretty I love it !" said Layla. "Thank you..." "I want to show you someone else too but , later he is sleeping right now." Elsa nodded her head "Alright!" "You followed your heart..." said a voice. Anna turned around "GANDALF?" Gandalf and Anna laughed at each other she ran over towards him and hugged him. She wept a few tears "I was worried about you..." "I'm ok !" "It's a good thing your sister found me other wise she would've been lost..." 'It's interesting how we are so close ..." "Uh-huh" replied Elsa .that evening Frodo had awakened from his sleep "Frodo ! Frodo!" "Sam!" said Frodo."Bless you you're awake !" Anna heard Sam calling Frodo's name she gasped "He is awake come one !" Elsa and Gandalf followed her . Anna rushed in the room 'Frodo!" she shouted happily . She layed her head on his shoulder and hugged him . Frodo began to look at her weird. Anna quickly pulled her arms off of Frodo's stomach."Sorry !" she said in embarrassment."Is this the fellow you wanted to show me?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded her head "Frodo this is Elsa , Elsa this is Frodo Baggins ." "Hello Frodo ..." "Hello Elsa." Frodo started to stare at her."Can you move?" asked Anna . "Yeah I think I can." Frodo slowly got up he still felt pain in his chest."Ow!" "Are you alright ? can I help you with anything..." Anna hesitated to go near him."No I'm ok ..." "Great! lets go see Merry and Pippin they have been waiting all day to see you..." said Anna . Sam walked next to Frodo and Anna was behind Frodo "Hey Frodo?" she asked nervously.'What?" "Can I ask you something tonight?" "Sure..." Just then Merry , Pippin Delilah and Layla came running towards him. "Frodo!" shouted Merry and Pippin. Layla and Delilah anxiously went up to him "You're alright are you hurt?" asked Layla."I'm ok!" replied Frodo. Frodo went up to her and gave Layla a hug. She hugged him back and said "I'm glad you're ok." Merry , Pippin and Delilah embraced their arms around Frodo. Layla put her arm around Anna's shoulder they smiled at each other . Merry Let go of Frodo and hugged Sam. Frodo turned around and started to smile he saw Bilbo sitting down reading a book.

"Bilbo!" said Frodo in an excited voice. He quickly ran towards him and hugged him."Hello Frodo! my lad ..."


	15. Chapter 15 : In The house of Elrond

Later that night in Rivendelle Frodo and Anna took a walk in the Gardens."It's so nice here!" said Anna. She turned to look at Frodo but looked at the ground instead."What was it that you wanted to tell me Princess Anna?" she started to blush a little "Uhhh...I um..." she started to stumble her words.'It's ok tell me..." Anna gulped "I think you're a nice person...and I ...like you alot!... Anna gasped "Did I say to much?" she put her hand on her face. Frodo took her hand and said "I like you too ..." Anna smiled "Ok can I just say something crazy?" Frodo laughed "I love crazy..." "Can we be together?" Frodo's eyebrow began to raise "You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?" Anna nodded her head"Yeah!" she said in a laughing voice. Frodo put his finger on her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna's eyes widened."I'll think about it ok?" "Ok!" Anna watched him leave "Uh Frodo..." Frodo turned around "Yeah?" "I love you..." Frodo looked at her and did a little laugh "I love you too..." Anna smiled she felt happiness come over her ."He loves me!" she said out loud."You ok?" asked Layla."FRODO SAID HE LOVES ME !" Layla looked at her weird "Ummm ok?" Anna jumped around in circles "I'm SO HYPER I COULD PASS OUT ON THE BED!" Layla rolled her eyes "Girl you boy crazy!" "Well look who's talking..." she said in a sarcastic pushed Layla's shoulder"Shut up!" Elsa was walking around she saw Legolas standing near a tapped his shoulder and said "Hie!" "Hello Elsa." he said while smiling."You doing anything tomorrow?" she asked. Legolas looked at her and said "There is a meeting going on tomorrow morning why?" "I wanted to hang out with you some, you know get to know each other." "Maybe tomorrow afternoon I've got some things that need to be done." Elsa nodded her head "Ok goodnight." "Good night Elsa!" Elsa got in her bed and closed her next morning Anna looked for Frodo."Excuse me have you seen Frodo Baggins?" "No I have not your majesty!" replied Strider."Sam is there any chance that you would know where Frodo is?" "I think he is with Merry and Pippin..." "Thank you!" "So you think I should go out with her?" asked Frodo. Pippin nodded his head "Why yes of course! she is a Princess go for it..." "I guess I will..." "Frodo there you are ... I couldn't find you. Errr I need to ask you something in private..." Merry and Pippin smiled."I'll be right back ok guys?" Merry and Pippin began to laugh at each cleared her throught "Have you made up your mind Mister Baggins?" "Yes Anna...I have I wanted to say that I would love to go out with you you're really sweet girl..." Frodo took Anna's hand and smiled at her "So are we going out?" "Yes!" Anna squealed "OH MY GOSH ! THANK YOU! just to let you know I'm a nice person to get along with...BUT I"M SO HAPPY!" Frodo held her hand and took her for a saw Elsa with Legolas "Elsa?" "Good morning Anna how are you?" asked Elsa."I'm good Elsa...I have something exciting to tell you!" Frodo nudged her shoulder "Tell her later I want to hang out with you right now." Anna did a nervous laugh "He he...Bye Elsa!" "Bye Anna..." Elsa looked at Legolas and asked "Are they dating?" Legolas shrugged his shoulders "Who knows..."

Later that day a meeting was going on. Anna sat near Frodo and Gandalf. Elsa sat near Legolas and Strider."Strangers from distant lands , friends of old. You have summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor!" said Lord of Elrond."Middle Earth stands on the edge of can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Legolas began to look at Elsa as he mainly focused on Elrond as he thought he is so wise , wiser than the people of my kingdom."Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom."Bring forth the ring Frodo!" he watched as Frodo took the ring out of his pocket and placed the ring in the middle of the he went to sit back down in his chair."So it's true!" said Boromir. Whispers began to echo Anna glanced at the ring and asked "Do you hear that?" she automatically looked at Frodo. No one answered or made a single noise. Everyone was drawn to the ring even Elsa was. Anna rolled her eyes "Forget it!" Then Boromir stood up and said "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow in the west a pale light lingered.A voice cried your doom is near at hand." He walked near the ring and tried to grab it."Isildur's bone is found..." "Isildur's bone?" said a man out loud."BOROMIR!" shouted Elrond. All the sudden Gandalf was chanting a black speech that startled looked at Frodo she shook his shoulder "What is he doing?" Frodo didn't know what to say."Never before has any voice ever uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" said Elrond as Gandalf began to sit gulped never before she has seen any thing like rested her head on Frodo's shoulder trying to calm herself down."I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond , for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" said Gandalf."The ring is all together evil..."

"The ring is a gift.A gift to the foes of Mordor!" said Boromir in a confident voice."Why not use this ring?" he said as he stood up from his chair."Long has my father the steward of Gundor. Kept the forces of Gondor at the blood of our people are lands are kept Gondor the weapon of the us use it against him." "You can not wield it! none of us ring answers to Sauron has no other master!" said Aragorn. Boromir turned around and said "And what would a ranger know of this matter..." "That is no mere ranger!he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" said Legolas. Elsa began to look at Legolas and stared at Boromir and glared her eyes at him. "Aragorn? this Isilurs heir?" he smarted off. "And heir to the throne of Gondor!" said Legolas. Anna and Elsa where getting worried that they might get into a fight. "Havo dad Legolas!" said Aragorn in Elvish language."Gondor has no king! it needs no king..." mumbled Boromir as he sat back down. "Aragorn is right we can not use it!" said Gandalf."You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed!" said Elrond. Anna asked "But where will it be destroyed? and who will take it?" "Do not interrupt me if you have a question ask me later..." "Sorry..." grumbled Anna as she stared at the ground."Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf stood up and took out a big axe and hit the ring with ring's force made the dwarf fall backwards. Frodo put his hand over his forehead. "Are you alright?" asked Anna. Frodo gently nodded his head. "The ring can not be destroyed any craft that we here ring was made in the fires of Mount is there you must take the ring there and the destroy it in the fires of the mountain!" explained Elrond. He looked at everyone that was there and said "One of you must take it..." 'One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not the great eye is over watchful! it is a barren waste land. Riddled with fire , ash , and air you breath is a poisonous with ten thousand men could you do this."

Legolas stood back up and said "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" shouted Gimli."And if we fail? what then?what happens if Sauron takes back what's his?" "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Elsa hissed out "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! " Legolas looked at her and then at Gimli. Everyone then started to fuss and fight."Why would you say that? how rude of you!" shouted Elsa. Gimli growled out "That Elf boyfriend of yours is crazy to do this!"replied Gimli pushed him and said "Take back what you said we aren't dating you fool!" Legolas grabbed Elsa's shoulder "No Elsa he is not worth it!" Elsa sighed " No Legolas!" Gandalf put his hand on his face he got up and talked to Boromir. Frodo and Anna where confused. Anna saw Frodo staring at the ring she knew he was thinking of kept shaking her head "Don't go Frodo..." she whispered. Frodo kissed her neck and said "I know what I'm doing..." Anna grunted "But...it's not safe!" "I will take it! I will take it!" he stopped fighting and looked at him. Anna did a small sigh. " I will take the ring to Mordor...though I do not know the way." Gandalf walked near him and put his hand on his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16 : More Than Just Friends

Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is your to bear." Aragorn went up towards him and said "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He kneeled down to him "You have my sword..." "And you have my bow!" said Legolas. Elsa held Frodo's hand and said "You have my magic..." she said while smiling at gave him a quick wink."And my axe!" added Gimli. Elsa looked at him and told him to be quiet."You carry the fate of us little one ...if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." "Hey!" said Sam who was jumping out of a bush."Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam was standing near Frodo. "Indeed even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you're not!" said Elrond. Then Merry , Pippin , Delilah and Layla came running."You'd have to send us home,tied up in a sack!" said nudged his shoulder "Shh..." she said playfully."Anyway you need people of intelligence on this mission ... quests thing..." said rolled her eyes"Oh Pippin if only you knew..." Merry then gave Pippin a look and said "Well that rules you out Pip." Anna giggled and looked at Frodo."Thirteen companions ...so be it! you shall be the fellowship of the ring!" said Elrond. Anna asked "What about me?" Frodo turned around and said "Absolutely not! a Princess like you should not go on missions like this." "I go where you go!" she promised. "My sister is going why not me? it's not fair..." "Anna darling I don't want you getting hurt..." "But! I...look I promise I won't get hurt do you hear me Frodo?" Elsa looked at her sister and said "Anna what he is doing is right..." "ELSA? I don't want to be worrying about you two all day and all night PLEASE !" Anna did a little frown trying to act sad. Frodo sighed "Fine just as long as you don't get hurt!" Anna smiled and gave Frodo a kiss and said "Thanks! I promise I won't be trouble." "I don't doubt that!" replied Frodo."Very well our journey begins in the morning..."said Elrond. Frodo gave Anna a signal to come near him "Why did you not want me coming?" "How many times do I have to tell you silly! I love you I don't want you getting hurt." "Frodo...you know I'm not that stupid enough to get myself injured!" she joked. "It's amazing how a girl like you is fearless..." "You know I think you're right I'm pretty fearless at times like this. Although I did cowardly run away when you where in trouble with that Nazgul." Anna was about to say something to him until Elsa showed up."Anna there you are...can I ask you something real quick?" Anna nodded her head "Sure..." she said in a unsure voice."The Elves and I are going for a walk would you like to join? Frodo can come too..." "Uhhh...I don't know do you want to Frodo?" "Sure I mean I have nothing better to do..." "Great! see you guys there." Elsa walked near Legolas she held his hand and smiled at him "So? what did they say my Queen." "They'll come in a minute." Legolas asked "Have you ever thought of any relationships?" "What do you mean?" "Have you ever loved anybody in your life?" "Hmm my sister we where really close when we were little." "Interesting..." said Legolas.

"Wait up guys!" shouted Anna . "Come on Frodo they can't be waiting for us all day..." "I'm coming." Anna grabbed Frodo's hand and ran near Elsa and Legolas. "Where here!" said Anna while looking at Legolas. Elsa quickly moved her hand off of Legolas's."The Elves are right this way..." Anna looked at them and asked "Whoa..." "What?" asked Frodo. Anna got startled by his voice "OH! nothing just staring at something." Frodo and Anna enjoyed each others company with everyone else. At midnight Frodo and Anna sat down in the grass looking at the sky."It's so pretty here..." she said while looking at the sky. Frodo scooted next to her shoulder and kissed it. She looked at him and kissed him back. "I never knew you would be the one!" said Frodo while touching her face. Anna did a small smile she said " I didn't think I would fall in love with you..." Frodo kissed her lips and put his hand on her arm. Anna kissed his neck she did a small light laugh. "Goodnight my Princess..." said Frodo while getting up. "Good night my Prince..." Anna layed her head down and watched him left the field. Anna got up and went inside her bed room."Hie sis..." "Where were you?" "I was with Frodo." "Oh...you two seem close." "Yup ..." Anna layed down on the bed and pulled the covers on her body."I'm going to bed goodnight Elsa..." Elsa layed down next to her and whispered "Goodnight..." Anna heard a noise coming from outside it sounded like a thud. Anna gasped she shook Elsa's shoulder lightly "Elsa..." she slowly got out of her bed and looked out the window "Who's there?" Anna looked down she saw Frodo standing there looking at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked."I think this is the moment to quote Romeo and Juliet ..." Frodo began to clear his throat. Anna stared at him for a minute."Juliet Juliet let down your hair!" Anna did a soft laugh "Wrong story silly!" Frodo laughed "Yeah I know can I come in?" "My sister is sleeping I'll be out there in a minute..." Anna climbed down the steps and walked near him."What is it?" she asked. "I need to talk to you ..." Anna started to get worried "Are we breaking up?" "NO! we just started dating only a crummy guy would do that I just wanted to ask can I sleep with you tonight I feel lonely..." Anna looked at him weird "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders "Please..." he begged "Alright but only for tonight. My sister is sleeping with me I might have to sleep in your room." Frodo led Anna to his room "Is there a couch I could sleep on?" "Yeah right over there. Anna can I ask you something?" "Anything..." "Do you love me for who I am on the inside and out?" "Of course that's how I fell in love with you." she put her head on his arm. Frodo looked outside the window he wrapped his arms around her stomach kissing her cheek lightly. "You know what I've been thinking Frodo... you and I where meant for each other." Frodo put his chin on her shoulder "I know we are..." Anna got up and layed on the couch."Goodnight..."she whispered."Good night..."replied Frodo.

Soon morning came birds where chirping the wind was blowing lightly everything seemed perfect. Anna slowly got out of bed she woke Frodo up and said "Frodo wake up we have to leave remember?" Frodo yawned he scratched his eyes. "Legolas and Aragorn are waiting for us. Where is your ring?" Frodo looked around the room he picked it up from the table."Don't worry I have it." Frodo and Anna walked beside each other "You ready to leave?" asked Legolas."I think so where is Elsa?" "She is eating breakfast you want anything to eat before we leave?" "I guess so I am pretty hungry." Anna sat near Elsa and Frodo "Good morning Elsa..." "Good morning Anna." Elsa handed Anna a piece of elven bread and an apple "Want any?" "Uh-huh." Anna took a bite of bread and asked "So when do we leave?" "After breakfast that's what Legolas told me." Anna handed Frodo a piece of bread "You want a piece?" Frodo shook his head "No thanks I'm not hungry." After they where done eating everyone packed their things."You guys ready to leave?" asked Aragorn. "Yup we are ready."


	17. Chapter 17 : A Big Day

Later that day , Everyone set out for an adventure. Frodo held Anna's hand she asked "Wonder how long it will take us to arrive to wherever where going..." "Aragorn knows I'm sure , don't worry my lady!" Anna snuck up on Pippin and poked his shoulder "Who touched me?" Anna shrugged her shoulders "I don't know do you Frodo?" Frodo shook his head "Nope!" then she tapped Merry's shoulder. "Frodo?" he questioned."What?" "Did you touch me ?" "No..." Anna laughed to herself."You did it didn't you?" "What are you talking about I never touched you!" Merry lightly punched Anna's shoulder "Ow! sorry gosh..." Frodo reached for Anna's neck and started to tickle her."That tickles!"Anna fell on the ground laughing while Frodo tickled her stomach."Stop!" she said while giggling. Aragorn looked at them and asked "Frodo , Anna please stop this is not the time to do that." Gandalf separated them Anna began to frown. Gimli asked "Elsa I'm sorry for what I said to you and Legolas can you guys forgive me?" "Fine, just don't do again." Gimli walked with Elsa most of the time. Legolas asked "Can you please get out of the way? I need to talk to her once we stop for break?" "Fine elf friend I'll move." Soon they stopped walking and rested for awhile."We should stop here!" said Aragorn. Elsa sat next Legolas and stared at his dark brown laid her hand on top of his. "Legolas can I ..." she cowardly spoke. "Hold on Elsa Aragorn needs me you can talk to me later." Elsa sighed "I wish I could tell him how I feel." "Legolas I need you too watch over the border of the lands make sure no enemy is near." Legolas nodded his head "Yes sir will do." Frodo and Anna watched Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight. Anna laid next to Frodo and laid her chin on his leg."Princess Anna can you get us some wood?" asked Sam."Sure I'll be right back!" Frodo kissed Anna's head "Ok love see you when you get back." Anna looked around the forest that was near "Where are you going?" asked Legolas. "I'm going to get us some wood Sam asked me to." she found some wood laying on the ground and carried it in her arms."Here you go Sam." "Thank you!" Anna sat next Frodo and whispered "Do you mind if I lay on you?" "No not at all." Anna played with Frodo's clothes."What is so interesting about my shirt?" he asked. "It's soft..." Layla tapped Delilah's shoulder "Anna has a boyfriend..." she joked. "Two, one , five good very good!" said Boromir while looking at Pippin. He tried to impress Layla "I got this ..." he said to himself."Mind if I join you?" asked Layla. "Ohhhh... sure..." "I'll challenge you!" she flicked her hand on Pippin's chin. "Two , one , five!" repeated Boromir. Layla aimed her sword at his , Pippin gulped he didn't know what to do. Then Merry came and said "You tired Pip?" "No, I just don't know if I can fight in front of her I'm not that good..." "Hey Pippin want to give it another try?" asked Boromir. "Yeah I guess..." "Move your feet Lay!" said Aragorn. Layla and Pippin practiced their aiming skills. Frodo and Anna continued watching them fight.

"You look good Pip!" said Layla."Thanks lass!" "Faster!" commanded Boromir. Then Boromir accidentally pricked Layla's hand while they were fighting. "Ahh!" said Layla she dropped her sword."Sorry!" said Boromir. "Get him lass!" shouted Pippin. He kicked his shin Boromir fell down on the ground with and Pippin tackled Boromir. Aragorn started to laugh , Anna grinned while looking at him."Hold him hold him down for the shire Layla!" shouted Pippin playfully. Pippin and Layla laughed out loud "That's enough!" said Aragorn. Layla and Pippin got up and sat down near Sam . Elsa could tell Legolas was worried about something "What's wrong?" she asked. Legolas looked at her and said "Nothing just checking the area..." "Can I help?" "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Elsa looked at the distance and glanced."What is that in the sky?" "What do you mean your majesty?" "It looks like birds..." Legolas hopped on a rock and shouted out"We have company!" "What do you mean?" asked Aragorn. Elsa gasped "There getting closer!" she said."What is that?" asked Sam. "It's the crebain! from Dublin!" said Legolas. He jumped on the ground and hid Elsa under a huge rock "Get down !" he ordered. Aragorn led Frodo and Anna under a huge rock that was near a tree. Anna held on to Frodo's arm. A swarm of birds flew over them making the sky black. They eventually left and flew back to the crawled out where they where hiding Anna asked "What was that?" "Spy's from Sauromon , the passage South is being watched..."replied Gandalf.

Author's note : Hey it's me Frodofangirllover12 here ! I know this is a really short chapter ...and I apologize. Sorry I have not been on Fanfiction for a week I just started school again and that was kind of in the I have been really busy with other stuff at home UGH! Lol so anyway I want to give a quick shout out to Amy Escheid ! you're really sweet thank you so much for commenting I LOVE LOVE LOVE FRODO ! HE IS SO CUTE HE HE HE HE...Sorry I get carried away easily LOL. Also I made up the couple Frodo/Anna from frozen I hope you enjoy the story while I continue it right now. I'll do chapter 18 ASAP! thanks for reading! One more thing can you guys like send me messages or comment in the review section Thankies! no rude comments if you do I'm just going to SHAKE IT OFF. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER ITS DRIVING ME INSANE AHH! MY COMPUTER DELETES THE WORDS THAT ARE IN THE SENTENCES GRRRR IDK why it's doing that. I am already aware of that please don't hate bye! working on chapter 18 right now :-)


	18. Chapter 18 : Marshmellow

Gandalf looked at the mountains in the distance "We must take the pass of caradhras!" Anna stepped near Frodo and said "Hey..." "Hello my Princess..." Anna blushed "You don't have to call me a Princess!" Frodo gently held her hand and said "Since you're my girl I will respect you." Anna smiled at him and walked beside him the whole afternoon. Once they arrived on top of the mountains everyone stayed closed together. Anna shivered "It's so cold ...Elsa did you make this snow storm?" Elsa gulped she knew Marshmellow was near where they were. She feared that the big monster might try to harm her friends."I don't know..." Elsa kept leaving tracks of ice on the ground with her shoe. She tried to walk slow so that the ice wouldn't spread so fast. Gandalf looked at her and said "Elsa!" she looked at him and asked "What?" "You have the ability to create snow and Ice can you make stairs for us?" "Uhh..." she started to stumble " I don't think I should use my powers!" "Why not?" asked Gandalf."You don't understand I'm a monster from hell! that's what everyone thinks about me...look I just don't want to hurt you." She began to back up as ice began to slowly cover the ground and the lake that was near by. She placed her hand on a rock it froze into solid. She gasped "What is that?" wondered Legolas . Elsa gasped "NOTHING!" she knew she couldn't let Legolas know about the dark side of her power. He began eyeing at her "You alright?" he began to wonder. Suddenly a roar let out "Uh-OH!" she said."What was that?" asked Sam. The snow monster showed up and began to screech. Anna and Frodo looked at the monster as he walked towards them. Frodo and Anna fled. Legolas got out an arrow and said "Come get me!" Elsa looked at her sister and then at Legolas who was aiming his weapon at the creature. Elsa walked near him and held out her hand "I'll help..." she said. Legolas shot out his arrow and Elsa used her Ice magic. Her ice powers came out of her hand and quickly hit the snow monsters head. Anna looked at Frodo's hand she asked "Can you use your ring?" "Gandalf told me not to put it on remember?" "OH! right..." Anna looked at the ground that was filled with white soft snow. She suddenly had an idea "That's it!" "What's it?" asked Frodo. "Snowball..." she scooped up snow in her hand and threw it. The monster turned around and let out a screech in anger. Elsa saw Legolas jumping on the monsters arm. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Legolas didn't reply he quickly took out another arrow and shot it at the back of the snow monsters head. Elsa covered her hands she didn't know what to do she saw Gandalf using his magic. Elsa shot out ice as Legolas jumped off and landed on the ground. "DUCK!" he shouted. He covered Elsa's head the monster began to fall down slowly. There was an avalanche that came and everyone got covered in deep snow, except Elsa."What have I done?"

Author's note : I know this is really short but I will make the next chapter longer. I just wanted to leave you in suspense ^-^


	19. Chapter 19 : A love that grew

"LEGOLAS? ANNA ! FRODO ! GANDALF ! BOROMIR ! ARAGORN !" she panicked and kept calling everyone's name. She began to cry thinking she killed everybody "It's all my fault!" she sobbed. Then she heard a rustle Legolas was having trouble getting out of the snow pile. Elsa turned around "Legolas..." she rushed over towards him and touched his cheek "Are you ok are you hurt?" she asked calmly. Legolas grunted "Ow my chest!" Elsa covered her mouth "Oh...let me help!" then Anna and Frodo got up out of the snow. Legolas's arm was bleeding. "What happened?" asked Anna. Elsa jumped "ANNA! it's just scared me...where is everyone else. "There ok !" replied Frodo. "Guys I'm sorry this is all my fault!"said Elsa. "Don't blame yourself! what happened to Legolas?" asked Gandalf."I don't know." Legolas laid on his stomach and covered his arm. Elsa asked "Do we have anything to cover his wound up?" Gandalf looked at Aragorn "I think..." he replied. Elsa "Don't worry Legolas I promise it's going to be alright." she put her hand on his chest. She began to weep a few tears. Aragorn grabbed Legolas's hand and pulled him up. He put him on his horse "I know where we need to go!" "But where?" asked Pippin."Just follow me..." A few hours later Aragorn led them to a forest. It had tall tress and soft grass that was covered up in snow."Will he be ok?" Elsa asked worryingly. "He will be fine , Legolas needs to rest and will be staying here tonight." That evening , Legolas slept the whole evening. Elsa whispered "Wake up..." she wept. "Elsa! do not wake him..." said Gandalf. Elsa leaned over and kissed his cheek "I love you!" she got up and walked away. Anna was laying down with Frodo. She had her hands on Frodo's. Frodo and Anna snuggled with each other "I wonder what where going to do tomorrow?" she asked while looking at his eyes."I know it won't be boring with you here." "You know what's funny...you're short I'm tall! but , that doesn't matter." "You're right it doesn't!" Frodo tilted Anna's chin and said "I love you..." "I love you too!"

The next morning Elsa got up and saw Legolas still sleeping . She sighed softly , Legolas yawned "You ok my Queen?" he asked. "Legolas! you're awake I missed you so much..." she hugged him and asked "Did you hear what I said last night?" "No...why?" "I know this might sound crazy but , I have feelings for you...you're just so nice. Errr what I'm trying to say is I like you a hole lot!" Legolas pulled Elsa's hand to his chest and said "I like you too!" he pressed his lips against hers."What are you two doing?" laughed Anna. Elsa and Legolas looked at her in embarrassment "Why are you up so early?" he asked."I always wake up early! DUH..." "That's pretty obvious! looks like your boyfriend is still sleeping HA!" joked Elsa. Anna rolled her eyes she shook Frodo's shoulder "Frodo...wake up I want to walk together some." Frodo yawned "Ok!" "How is your wound?" asked Elsa. "It's ok just a few scars."

Anna and Frodo walked in the looked at the ground and laid down in the snow."It's so soft wonder why?" Frodo picked up a pile of snow and rolled it in a ball "Snow ball fight?" he asked playfully. "Sure!" she replied. She bent down and rolled up the snow in her hands."I'll go first!" said Anna. Frodo backed up a few inches, Anna threw the snowball at Frodo and laughed "Ha! guess you weren't ready..." Frodo brushed off the snow on his clothes "Alright that's it you're going to get it!" he ran after her. She ran away giggling and laughing "You can't catch me!" she teased. Just then Frodo threw the snowball on her shoulder Anna began to frown."Now look who's covered up in snow!" he said while laughing. Anna grinned she lightly pushed him over "Hey!" he complained. "Never mess with a Princess when playing a winter game." Frodo yanked her clothes and pulled Anna to his warm lips. Their kisses grew passionate.

Author's note: Ok this is all for tonight I'll post some more chapters tomorrow morning! I realized that if I shorten my paragraphs my computer won't delete as much words. Hmm wonder what it means when their kisses are getting more and more passionate find out on chapter 19 xoxo goodnight :D


	20. Chapter 20 : A Hike To The Mountains

"We go to the mountains that are close!" said Gandalf. He began to look around "Where is Anna and Frodo?" Sam shrugged his shoulders"I don't know." Anna repeatedly kept kissing Frodo's lips."I'll look for them!" replied Aragorn. "Frodo ! Anna?" Anna was startled by Aragorn's voice "We are over here!" "There you are! Gandalf says we must leave the place!" "We will be there in a minute!" replied Frodo. Frodo lightly touched Anna's braid. He put her hand on his chest and started to kiss her roughly. Anna giggled lightly "We have to go back..." "One more kiss..." he begged. "Fine..." Frodo leaned over and kissed Anna's shoulder."Let's go back..." Anna held Frodo's hand and asked "Am I your first love?" "Believe it or not yes...you are my first girlfriend I've ever had." "I find that interesting , I remember dating this guy in the past his name was Prince Hans, I found out that he didn't love me for who I was." "I'm sorry to hear that you know I would never reject you...you're my girl , my Princess my true love." He lightly kissed her hand."Hie Elsa how are you?" asked Anna. "I'm doing good you?" "I'm fine." Legolas looked at Elsa and said "Hey Elsa watch this!" he took out an arrow and practiced his aiming. Elsa watched as he let the arrow lose."Show off!" said Pippin."How was that for an aim?" "I think it was very good!" she said in a flirting voice. She put her chin on Legolas's shoulder. Anna frowned "Elsa aren't you going to talk to me?" "I did talk to you!" "Yeah but..." "Look I'll talk to you later ok Anna?" "Ok..." Frodo put his hand on Anna's shoulder and said"You can talk to me my lass." She touched Frodo's hand while he was holding his hand on her shoulder. "I guess I'll talk to you..."

Frodo kissed Anna's hair."You don't have to kiss me all the time!" she said."I love you...obviously I would kiss you all over if I ever had the chance." Anna smiled "I'm sure you would my sweet blue eyed hobbit!" she lightly smooched his cheek."Frodo! I need you to lead us..." said Gandalf. He pulled Frodo's arm and put him in front of the line. Anna rolled her eyes she didn't say a word "Great...now I'm lonely." "You can hang out with me!" offered Layla."Thanks..." A few hours had past Anna was near Pippin "Pip!" she whispered."What?" "Are we almost there?" "I don't know ask Frodo he is leading the way..." Anna gulped "Uhh...I don't think I should..." Soon everyone was on a snowy , cold , windy mountain. Anna put a coat on "It's sooo cold..." Frodo took off his cape and said "Want to wear this?" Anna shook her head "No thank you...I'm good." Frodo wrapped his arm around her waist."I'll keep you warm!" he said. He kissed her neck. Anna shivered Frodo's warm breath made her nervous. A few minutes later they all were walking on little mountain slopes. Anna's legs got tired of walking , Frodo tried to keep up with her he slid down the hill . Anna grabbed his arm she pulled him up.

"Thanks!" he said while smiling at her. She tried to brush of the snow that was in his hair. Then Boromir saw the ring laying on the ground. Anna and Frodo began to look at him weirdly. He picked the ring up and started to look at it sadly."It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt." Boromir tried to touch the ring "BOROMIR!" said Aragorn."Give the ring to Frodo!" he said sternly. Boromir handed the ring to Frodo "As you wish..." Frodo quickly grabbed the ring out of his hand."I care not!" he added while walking away. Anna never took her eyes off of him. "Come on Frodo..." she said.

Author's note : Hello peps! it's me again sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday my mom and I where watching a movie then I had to go to bed :P I'll do chapter 21 right now :-)


	21. Chapter 21 : A Winter Storm

Everything started to get very cold when they arrived to the very top. A snowstorm had come. Legolas covered Elsa with her jacket "Don't worry I've got you!" Elsa smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. Anna looked around for Frodo "Where are you?" she shouted out loud. "I can't see you!" she looked everywhere for him. "Frodo!" she called out once more. The blizzard blured up her view of being able to see. She felt around things that where near. Anna started hearing a voice from far away in the wind. "Frodo?" she questioned. "There is a fell voice in the air!" shouted Gandalf. Anna got confused "What do you mean?" then she saw Legolas and Elsa walking past her. Gandalf turned around and looked at her and said "It's Saruman!" "Saruman the evil wizard...have you seen Frodo Master Gandalf?" Gandalf shook his head "I don't think so why?" "I haven't seen him...I'm worried!" Frodo tapped Anna's shoulder "I'm ok I just got lost did you miss me?" Anna gasped "There you are I was worried sick about you..." Frodo grabbed Anna's arm and began to kiss her neck and cheek. Gandalf looked at them and said "Frodo! Anna! this is not the time to that! get serious..." Anna's face grew red "Sorry..." "I thought you were going to take this journey seriously..." said Gandalf. "I am I...just...well...OH WHAT CAN I SAY I LOVE HIM!" she started pulling Frodo's hair while kissing his collarbone. Frodo touched her chest and kissed her back but, this time their kisses grew warmer. "GUYS ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" yelled out Aragorn. Aragorn pushed Anna off Frodo. "HEY we where in a middle of a kiss!" she grumbled. Frodo did a grin. "He's trying to bring down the mountain we have to go back!" shouted Aragorn. "No!" replied Gandalf. Gandalf began to yell words as if he where trying to communicate with voice in the distance. Then his voice started to get even louder.

Another Avalanche came everyone gasped. Frodo pulled Anna's arm next to the wall of the mountain. Snow fell and buried everybody underground. Anna pulled herself out and looked around "Frodo? Elsa ..." she started to panic "Where are you!" she shouted. Legolas and Elsa got out of the deep snow. Legolas pulled out pieces of snow in Elsa's braid."Thank you..." Anna had trouble getting herself out "Uhhh little help?" Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Frodo appeared , Anna lightly kissed Frodo's lip. Everyone else was ok. "We have to get off the mountain! make the gap of Rohan and take the west to my city!" yelled out Boromir. "The gap of Rohan takes us close to Isengard!" said Aragorn."If we can not pass over the mountain, let us go under us go through the mines of Moria!" yelled out Gimli. "Let the ring bearer decide!" said Gandalf. Eveyone began to stare at him."We can not stay here...this will be the death of the hobbits!" said Boromir. Merry and Pippin where standing next to him. Anna looked at their faces . It seemed to have turned very pale ever since they arrived on the mountain. Anna looked at Sam's face it seemed to have turned pale too. "We will go through the mines..." said Frodo. "Finally some where warm..." said Anna. "So be it..." replied Gandalf.

Author's note : Hey! this is all for tonight I will post the next chapter after school is done tomorrow goodnight :D


	22. Chapter 22 : Danger is near

Frodo had led them to a cave that was Dark. Anna looked around the place they where in. She asked "You sure there isn't anything scary in here I mean it looks pretty spooky." Frodo nudged her shoulder "What could possibly go wrong your highness?" said Frodo. "What ever you say...it's just that I'm getting an odd feeling you know...I get this feeling that something is watching all of us..." Frodo rolled his eyes "Oh come on Anna lighten up will you?" she looked at him and said "You would know Frodo..." Elsa touched the water and rubbed it on her face "It feels so good..." she said to herself. Legolas sat next to her and asked "Feeling better?" "Yeah why?" he held her hand and said "I'm just worried about my lady..." Elsa smiled "You don't have to worry about me I'm fine..." he beagn to look at her worriedly "You sure..." he teased. Elsa slapped his shoulder "Shut up!" she said playfully. "Shh!" said Pippin. "HUSH hobbit!" yelled Elsa. Pippin mumbled "Grumpy Queen..." "What now Gandalf?" asked Frodo."Well it's pretty obvious that this door won't open without someone saying the password to 's quit simple actually." Then he began speaking words that were written on the was silent. Anna saw the water begin to gripped on Frodo's arm holding it tightly."What are you doing?" he asked."I could've sworn I saw something in the water.." Frodo rolled his eyes "Tell me why do you worry so much?" Anna laughed "Me worry? I'm not scared of anything..." Frodo kissed her cheek "I know you're not." "Weird the door won't open..." said Gandalf . "Let me try!" said Frodo. He read the writing on the door, Anna looked at the water again a ripple appeared she slowly moved near Elsa. She coughed trying to get her attention. Elsa looked at her and asked "Are you ok?" "What? oh yeah I'm fine...did you see anything moving in the water." Elsa shook her head "No..." Anna shrugged her shoulders "Maybe it's the wind..." the door eventually opened Anna gulped "Look I know I said I'm not scared of anything but, can we at least have a little bit of lite? please..." Aragorn looked around for a torch. "You ok lass?" asked Pippin. Layla nodded her head. Her face was very pale and still was rubbed his hand on her shoulder and took off his cape."Here lass have this..." "Th...thank you." she put the cape on and kissed his lip.

"Here is a torch I found this should be enough light." Just as everyone was about to leave a large technical shot out. Anna gasped "WHAT IS THAT?" the technical grabbed Frodo's legs. He began to shout "Help!" Anna fled she hid behind Gandalf and Aragorn. Legolas slowly took out the arrow that was behind his back. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Legolas whispered "Watch and learn." "What are you waiting for aim it already!" shouted Anna. "Chill out!" said Merry. Anna covered her mouth "Oops..." Legolas shot the arrow and it landed on one of it's technical. In frustration the creature grabbed Anna's arm. "No..no..no... not me..." Frodo and Anna where upside down and was having trouble finding their way out. Anna wiggled tried to get free. Elsa held one of her hands out and used her ice powers. Legolas took out another arrow and this time he aimed it at the creatures forehead. The creature cried out in pain. He threw Frodo and Anna on the ground. Anna grunted "Oof..." Elsa never stopped using her power she yelled "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" the monster was out of sight."Is everyone all right?" Everybody nodded their head. Anna helped Frodo up."Ow!" cried out Anna. "What's wrong?" asked Frodo.. "My leg it hurts...really bad"

Author's note : Ok guys this pretty much all for chapter 22 I'll be posting chapter 23 tomorrow when I come home XD . Wonder what happened to Anna's leg find out in chapter 23 tomorrow :D :D


	23. Chapter 23 : Death Of a Friend

All the sudden there was a loud yelling in the distance Gandalf's eyes began to widen "What's that noise?" asked Anna. "It's the Orcs!" said Legolas. Elsa held on to Legolas's arm."Have any ideas?" she asked."RUN!" ordered Gandalf. Everybody followed Gandalf's order. Anna tried to run but , she was limping."You gotta run faster!" shouted Frodo."I can't my leg is hurting me..." Frodo rushed towards and gripped her hand tightly and said "Come on!" One by one thousands of Orcs surrounded them."What now they've cornered us?" asked Delilah."Just stay together and will be fine..." replied Gandalf. Delilah gulped "You sure about that?" Layla was standing next to Pippin. Aragorn glared at the Orc army and shouted out "ATTACK!" "Wait what?" Anna got confuesed she stood where she was. She looked over her shoulder "Frodo? what do we do?" Frodo stared at her and said "We fight our way out!" Anna grabbed his shoulder tightly and said "No! you can't remember what happened last time you got stabbed! I don't want that to happen again! let's just run out of here while we have the chance..." Frodo shook his head "I must..." Anna asked "How? you are going to get your self killed!" Aragorn swung his sword at the Orc. "I must be crazy too!" Anna ran quickly and tried to catch up with Frodo "Wait!" then a shadow appeared Anna looked behind her back "Uhhh..." Sam and Frodo looked at each other , the Orcs ran away. Elsa shouted out "HA look at them run cowards!" yelled Elsa. "We did it!" said Legolas. "Guys! shh I hear something..." "What is it Gandalf?" asked Frodo. "Balrog has come back...RUN!" Gandalf led them bridge. Anna stopped running "Whoa..." the bridge was split in half. Borag was chasing them "He is gaining on us!" shouted Anna. "I'll handle it! you go!" replied Gandalf. "But what about you?" asked Anna , she almost had tears falling in her eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine JUST GO NOW!" Aragorn grabbed Anna's arm "DON'T TOUCH ME!" "We have to leave this place! now come on!" "No not with out you Gandalf..." Frodo stared at Gandalf while the demon was standing in front of the wizard."Gandalf..." whispered Frodo. Legolas took out an arrow "No! don't!" said Elsa while holding his arm. "Let Gandalf handle this..." Legolas sighed "If you say so..." he put his arrow down and began to walk away. Elsa covered her hands trying to not let her powers loose. The pressure in her hands made her anxious to shoot out ice. "Conceal don't feel..." she said to herself. "What was that Elsa?" asked Legolas. "Nothing..."

Frodo and Anna watched as Gandalf fought Borag. "ANNA!" shouted Elsa out loud. "What?" "We have to go!" she looked at Frodo who was still looking at Gandalf. He never seemed to take his eyes of him. Anna shook her head "No I can't!" "Why can't you?" asked Elsa."Go on with out us!" Anna and Elsa began to argue "YOU CAN'T STAY HERE SIS!" "No I leave when Frodo leaves..." " You are being defiant ANNA!" "I made a promise Elsa...I go where he goes..." Elsa scoffed "YOU CAN'T ALWAYS DEPEND ON YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!" "SHUT UP ELSA LIKE YOU HAVE A LOVER!" Elsa gasped "I do so have a lover!" Anna laughed "Oh yeah who might that be...a dwarf..." Gimli shouted out "Excuse me...that was quite offensive!" "QUITE GIMLI!" Gimli growled out "Will you two stop arguing get along gosh." Anna glared at Elsa. Gandalf used his magic that he had and used it on the demon."EVER SINCE WHEN WE WHERE LITTLE YOU ALWAYS SHUT ME OUT! WHY DID YOU ELSA?" Elsa screamed out "ENOUGH!" her ice power hit Anna's forehead. Anna grunted she slowly fell to the ground. Legolas gasped "Elsa..." she gulped "Anna I'm so sorry..." "Gandalf!" shouted Frodo. Gandalf looked at him and said "Leave now!" "But...but...I'm not leaving without you my friend..." "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" said Gandalf to Balrog. Just as thought he had defeated Balrog, the demon took out a whip and made Gandalf hang on the bridge. "No!" shouted Anna. She could barely get up.

Elsa covered her mouth she had a flashback of Gandalf healing Anna's head when she was little. Anna and Frodo stared at Gandalf. Gandalf looked at them and said "Fly you fools!" he let go of the bridge and fell below. In shock Anna rushed towards the end of the bridge and tried to grab his hand it was to late. Anna began to cry. "Noooo!" shouted Frodo. Elsa cried on Legolas's shoulder "No...how can this be..." Legolas wrapped his arm around her back. Aragorn got Frodo and Anna to everyone else. Anna could hear Frodo screaming feeling guilty over Gandalf's death she stayed right where she was. "Anna we have to leave!" said Aragorn. "Gandalf ... no..."cried out Frodo. "IT'S MY FAULT!" said Anna. Aragorn grabbed her hand and said "No it's no ones fault..." eventually everyone got out safely. Sam sat down and put his hand on his head and cried. Anna put her head on her knees and sobbed. "I can't believe it my best friend is gone...he was the one that saved me..."


	24. Chapter 24 : Grief and Sorrow

Frodo cried hard Anna wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him down "Shh it's ok..." she soothed lightly. Anna began to cry her self wishing that she listened to her ...maybe none of this would've happened. Elsa whimpered "Why did he have to die..." "It was his choice!" replied Legolas. Frodo walked away from Anna and looked at the horizon in the distance. He looked at Anna and shed a tear. She stood near him and said "This all my fault...I should have left..." Aragorn put his sword away, he went up towards her and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't feel guilty, he is in a better place now..." Anna started to have memories of her and Gandalf playing together when she was a little girl. She loved his magic that he used. Tears came down her face this has to be a dream she thought."We have to go!" said Aragorn. Anna looked at him and asked "Where do we go now, Gandalf was our guide and he is gone all because of me..." "Quit feeling sorry! you have to move on...you can't dwell in the past!" said Aragorn. "Anna the past is in the past move on..." said Frodo. "He is right ..." said Elsa. "I know where we can stay tonight..." said Aragorn. "Where?" asked Sam. "You'll see..." Anna walked with Frodo and Sam. Merry and Pippin felt sadness in their heart. Frodo put his arm on Anna's shoulder and said "Cheer up my lady..." Anna smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder."You always make me feel special..." she said calmly. Aragorn stopped walking "What's wrong?"asked Elsa. "Nothing I'm just making sure that we are going in the right direction." Evening came , Aragorn had led them to a elf village. Lights where glowing the place. Anna looked around and said "Wait aren't we in Rivendelle?" "No your majesty we in Caras Galadhon...where all the Elves live." Anna looked at Frodo's eyes they seem to be brighter then usual. Frodo wrapped his arm around hers "Isn't beautiful?" asked Frodo. "Obviously...but you're more beautiful Frodo Baggins..." Anna raised her eye brow. Frodo began kissing her neck lightly. "Thanks for the compliment..." teased Frodo. "You're welcome..." everyone stood still in a group , a glowing light appeared on Frodo's face. Two Elves came walking down holding each others hands.

Anna's eyes seemed to be blinded by the glowing of the two Elves. Elsa was in amazement she had never seen so much beauty in her life. Aragorn put his hand on his head. An elf lady named Galadriel appeared. Frodo was still looking at them. "The enemy knows you have entered here..." said Celeborn. Elsa thought of Gandalf."What hope you had in secrecy is now gone...eight that yet nine that where came from Rivendelle...tell me where is Gandalf? for I much to desire to speak with him." "Gandalf the grey...did not pass the borders through this land." a thought traveled through Galadriel's looked at legolas who was standing near Elsa having his arm around her waist."He has fallen into shadow..." said Galadriel. Aragorn lightly nodded his head. Celeborn looked at Galadriel. Legolas looked at the ground feeling sadness in his heart."He was taken by Borag's shadow through flame..." said Legolas. Everyone began to feel sad. Elsa shed a tear. Anna eyes filled up with water. Her face turned red thinking that it was her fault that Gandalf had died. "I could have saved him..." Galadriel looked at her and said "We do not yet no his full purpose Princess Anna of Arrendelle..." Anna was surprised "How do you know my name?" "Gandalf told me all about you and your sister Queen Elsa...do not let your heart be is not your fault..." then Galadriel looked at Boromir he began to weep."What now becomes of this fellowship...without Gandalf hope is lost..." said Celeborn."The quests stands upon the edge of a knife..." said Galadriel.

"Yet hope remains...while company is now and rest for you are weary with sorrow..." Frodo then heard a whisper that sounded like her voice "Welcome Frodo of the shire..."one who has seen the eye..." Frodo gasped and stood near Anna. "Where will be sleeping tonight?" asked Anna. "I will show you your rooms..." said Celeborn. "Everyone else will be sleeping outside there is not much room for everyone to fit in..." said Galadriel. "Follow me..." Anna rubbed won of her eyes she felt a tear coming. Frodo asked "You alright?" "Huh what? yeah I'm fine just great..." "Anna here is your room..." "Wow! it's pretty big don't you think a bit fancy too." Her bed had white bed covers , a pink blanket and had pillows that had laces on the end. Anna yawned "You tired?" asked Frodo. "A little bit..." "I'll leave you two some privacy..." Celeborn walked away."Soooo...are you doing anything tonight?" Anna shook her head "No not really why?" "Well come to think of it we haven't gone on a date yet..." "You're right we haven't..." Anna looked at Frodo's eyes she sat in front of him . "Would you want to take a walk with me? it could be a date you know..." said Frodo while smiling. "Yes, I could use some exercise..." she rested her hand on his shoulder and said "You're the best thing that's ever been mine..."

Author's note : Hey guys me again Lolz I'm going to post chapter 25 which is going to be romantic he he he ... you'll see what happends. I'll make chapter 25 ASAP!


	25. Chapter 25 : One Romantic Night

Crickets chirped everything was silent. Frodo and Anna enjoyed each others company. "Do you ever wonder how many stars are up there?" asked Anna. "I don't know , I think Gandalf is up there watching over us..." Anna snuggled with Frodo and scooted closer to him. "I just...miss Gandalf he was my special friend. We had fun with each other every day...he used his fireworks." Anna grinned "If only it could be that way again...just like with me and my sister . Gandalf and I where close..." Frodo frowned "He was my friend too, I don't blame you for being sad, why are you blaming yourself over his death?" "Because, I should have left I kept telling Elsa I couldn't ... I made a promise not to leave unless you leave." Frodo laid his cheek on her arm and whispered "Don't blame yourself...I love you and that's all that matters." Anna touched his face and put her head on his arm. Legolas was pacing back and forth holding something in his hand. Elsa watched as he looked at the object he was holding. "Legolas?" she questioned. She walked near him "You ok?" "What makes you think I'm not ok my Queen?" "You just seem worried..." "Don't worry , I'm ok."He pulled her hair bangs back and kissed her. "Lament for Gandalf..." said Legolas while looking at the sky. Elsa asked "What are doing?" Aragorn was sitting down making marks on his sword. Gimli was fast asleep. Pippin got up and asked "What did they say about it?" "I can't tell you..." said Legolas. He turned his head around and looked at Pippin "For me the grief is still to near..." "Bet they don't mention his fireworks..." joked Sam. Delilah was sitting next to Merry resting her head on his arm , trying to close her eyes. Then Sam got up and said "The finest rockets they've ever seen,they burst in the stars of blue and green then thunder , silver showers..." Gimli started to snore , Aragorn rolled his eyes and lightly punched his arm. Sam continued his sentence "It came falling like a rain of flowers..." Sam laid down and closed his eyes. Frodo and Anna continued to look at the sky. Anna asked "I enjoy looking at the stars...I feel like I'm in a different world. Don't you think so?" Frodo nodded his head "Of course , My uncle and I used to look at the sky every night when I was a kid." "Some times it comforts me , I know my parents are watching over me and so is Gandalf!" replied Anna. "Agreed..." replied Frodo. "It's getting late I should be getting some sleep right now..." "Can I come with you?" asked Frodo. "Sure you're my guests." Anna opened up her bedroom door and said "Well I better get some sleep..." "WAIT! can't we just spend a little more time together?" Frodo begged. "Can't say no to that cute face..." Frodo gently pulled Anna's hair and said "I love you..." "I love you too..." "I always knew you where pretty..." said Frodo while touching her face. Anna blushed "Are you teasing me?" she asked. Frodo did a light laugh "Who said I was teasing you? you're beautiful...everything about you is gorgeous you're eyes , you're hair , and the way you are..." Frodo leaned closer towards her and said "I wanna kiss you..." Anna and Frodo looked at each others eyes."Frodo...I've always wanted to tell you, ever since I first laid my eyes on yours it was love at first I'm trying to say is...I love you a hole lot. You're my guardian angel I can always count on you."

"You know what Anna no matter what other people would say you're the most special girl that's ever come into my life...I know we are different but, that does not matter what only matters is the love for you and I..." "You know how to make a women feel happy..." Frodo kissed Anna's cheek and waiting for her to kiss her back. He kissed her lips lightly and gently. To Anna's surprise maybe this journey with Frodo was worth it. She didn't hesitate to kiss back. Frodo leaned even closer and continued to kiss. "My heart is racing..." she said shyly. "You make my heart race more..." said Frodo. Anna kissed him more passionately this time. Anna stroked Frodo's arms , he lightly pushed Anna against the wall. She kissed his neck and roughly pulled his hair and kissed his shoulders. Frodo touched Anna's hair and put his finger on her chin and pulled her lips close to his. Anna pulled off Frodo's shirt and said "You mean everything to me..." Soon things started to get hot and heavy. Before they knew it the two of them where lying down on the bed. Anna had a small nightgown on she looked at his eyes , she enjoyed the beauty of it. Frodo gently ran his hand down her face. Anna let Frodo kiss her neck. "You're trembling ..." said Frodo while touching her. She blushed "There is nothing to be nervous about...I love you." Anna began kissing Frodo's forehead. "I know..." she replied. Anna pulled Frodo near her chest. He rested his head on her. Anna pressed her lips against his. Frodo's warm moist skin made her very nervous. She had never felt so in love,ever since Hans betrayed her she had felt like a new person. Anna asked "Frodo...have you ever thought about wanting children in the future?" "I would love to have children...it's just that I don't know if I'll be a good father.I know you will be a good mother..." Anna started to smile "Thanks..." she looked at the clock that near her bed. It was midnight "Oh! I think I should head to bed now..." Frodo frowned "Are you kicking me out?" "No..." "I'm just messing with you...goodnight." He leaned over and kissed her lips. Frodo climbed off her bed and put his clothes back on."Goodnight..." Frodo turned around "Goodnight my sweet heart." Anna got under the covers and thought maybe one day this can happen...just not yet she pulled the blanket sheets and covered her body she closed her eyes.

As Frodo left Anna's room he walked down the steps. Something caught his attention. "Galadriel?" he questioned. She never replied to what he said she grabbed a water pitcher and held it."Will you look into the mirror?" she questioned. Frodo did a small glare "What will I see?" "Even the wisest can not tell..." "For the mirror shows many things..." she poured the water in the well."Things that where, things,that yet have not come to past." Frodo stared at her for a minute. He began walking near the mirror. Frodo climbed on the small step and looked inside. His reflection appeared in the water. He looked at Galadriel and then looked back at the water again. He gasped he saw Legolas , Elsa , Aragorn , Sam, and Anna. The shire was being attacked. Frodo gulped he continued to look in the mirror. The eye appeared "I see you..." Frodo fell back words. He got back up "I know what it is you saw...for it is also into my mind..." It is what will come to pass...if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking,it has already has begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak one by one it will destroy them all. "I will give you the one ring..." said Frodo while holding it in his hand."You offer it to me freely..." she walked towards him."I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." "I cannot do this alone..." said Frodo. Galadriel looked at him "You are our ring bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone...this tasks was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way no one will..." "Then I know what I must do...it's just I'm afraid to do it..." replied Frodo. Galadriel bended over and said "Even the smallest can change the course of the future..."

Author's note: Hey guys me again XD I told you this part would be romantic Lol. I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately I took a little break from writing but i promise I will get back to writing today :P and hopefully finish this love story by this week.I will make chapter 26 right now I'm almost done with the story just a few more chapters to go. The second book is called the lord of the rings : the untold story (A frozen ring) the rise of evil


	26. Chapter 26 : Hiding the truth

Morning came everyone was getting ready to leave the village."May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." said Celeborn. Elsa and Anna got on the boat. Delilah and Layla yawned "So when are we leaving..." asked Layla."In a few minutes..." replied Legolas. Legolas pulled out a piece of bread and said "Elvish bread..." he took a bite and asked "Elsa do you want any?" "No I'm not hungry..." "One small bite is enough to fill a stomach of a grown man." Merry and Pippin looked at him and smiled. "How many did you eat?" asked Merry."Four..." Layla gasped "Four? UGH what ever." Anna eventually arrived she asked "Where is Frodo?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Frodo?" she called out. She saw him sitting on a rock. "There you are..." "Hello stranger." he teased. "Ready to go?" Frodo nodded his head "Yes my darling..." Frodo and Anna received gifts from Galadriel. "Thank you..." said Anna. "It's my pleasure Anna..." Galadriel held Anna's hand "May you and your beloved Frodo Baggins have a safe journey together..." Galadriel gave them a wink. Anna wrapped her arm around Frodo's. Frodo grabbed Anna's hand and helped her on the boat. "We are ready to leave..." said Aragorn. Elsa scooted near Legolas and said "I think we make a pretty good pair of blondes." Legolas let out a small laugh "Don't I know it my Queen..." Anna looked at the water."It's so blue..." she said while looking down. Frodo got up and stood next to her. He laid his hand on hers. She bent over and kissed his hand. Aragorn looked around he saw statues. Merry gasped "Pip! look..." Pippin whined "Not now Merry can't you see I'm trying to sleep..." "But...it's really amazing you have to see it!" Pippin rolled his eyes "Fine if you must..." he scratched them and yawned "WHOA!" he said. "See...what did I tell you..." Layla asked "Aragorn? what are they..." "That my lass is the Gods..." "Interesting..." Hours went by Aragorn had lead them to a forest. Everyone got off the boats. "We don't continue walking until nightfall...until then we stop." said Aragorn. Frodo looked behind his back."Can you get out?" "Huh? what yeah I can get out no worries..." said Anna. Anna began loosing her balance while trying to lift her leg over the boat. She accidentally tumbled over Frodo. "OOF..." she said. She realized she was on top of him. "Oh sorry my bad he he..." "No...no it's ok..."

Night had come , Frodo was sitting down looking at the lake. "I hope your having a nice night..." Anna looked him "What's the difference , everyday is beautiful with you..." "I'm glad you think so love..." replied Frodo. "Why don't you try eating something. Ever since the journey began you haven't been eating at all.I'm worried about you Frodo..." "Anna I'm fine...my stomach just hasn't been feeling well is all..." after that Frodo kept his mouth closed. He knew he had lied to her. "Are you sick?" "No, I've just had a stomach bug...that's all..." "At least try to eat something ..." Frodo let out a groan. "Uhh Sam..." "Huh?" "Do we have any Elvish bread?" "I think so..." he looked inside the bag and pulled out the bread. "Here you go..." "Thank you Sam we wouldn't want anyone starving...here Frodo take one..." Frodo slowly reached his hand out. He grabbed the bread and took a small bite. "Feeling better?" questioned Anna. "I...guess..." "That's good to hear!" she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked over his shoulder making sure that she was walking away. Anna turned around and smiled at him. Frodo smiled back. He looked at the bread he was holding. He got up and threw it in the lake. He watched it as it floated in the water. He sighed "I can't eat..."

Author's note : Hey guys I finally posted chapter 26 YAY! wonder why Frodo is hardly eating...find out in the next chapter :D


	27. Chapter 27 : The Uruk-hai

The whole night Frodo was worried Anna would find out the truth. The next morning everyone packed up to leave. Merry yawned "Where is Frodo..." Anna got up slowly and opened her eyes "Good morning my blue eyed Angel..." she gasped "Where is he?..." Sam all the sudden fidgeted. Aragorn noticed Frodo had left his stuff. Anna stared at Aragorn hoping he would have an answer. Anna put her head on her hands. Frodo was walking around in the woods."None of us should wonder alone..." said Boromir. Frodo turned his head around trying to ignore what he said. Boromir started picking up twigs on the ground. "All of us depends on you...Frodo..." Frodo never said a word. Boromir began to walk near him "I know why your seeking solitude , you suffer day by day there are other ways Frodo other paths that we might take..." "I know what you would say...that it would seem like wisdom but, warning in my heart..." replied Frodo. Boromir started to make a face at him "Warning? against what?" Frodo slowly started to walk off."There all afraid Frodo...I will not let that fear drive us to destroy what fear we have..." Boromir's voice started to get stern. He began to go up to Frodo as he backed up."Don't you see this madness?" Frodo stopped backing up and said "There is no other way..." "I ask only for this strength to defend us!" In anger Boromir slammed the twigs on the ground. Frodo was startled he had never seen him so upset before."Give me the ring!" ordered Boromir as he started to walk closer to him."No..." Frodo quickly backed up once more."Why do you require I am no thief!" replied Boromir."You are not yourself..." said Frodo. Boromir glared at him "What chance do you think you would have? they will find you...they will take the ring! AND YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE THE END!" Frodo scoffed and walked off. Boromir growled out "FOOL!" Frodo looked over his shoulder."THAT RING IS MINE! ALL MINE! I ORDER YOU TO GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" he fiercely pushed Frodo down. "GIVE IT TO ME!" the two of them fought for several minutes. Frodo was trying to put the ring on his finger. Once he put the ring on he was invisable. Boromir stayed still. Frodo kicked his stomach. Boromir grunted "OW! I see your mind...YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US! you'll go to your death! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" Frodo grabbed his arm and pulled Boromir to the ground."OW!" Boromir cried out as he slid down. He suddenly felt guilty "Frodo?" he began looking around him. Boromir started to whimper "Please Frodo...where are you?"

Frodo was climbing on the steps. He saw the eye that had whispers coming from left to right. Frodo slowly took a step back and pulled the ring off. He was visable again. Frodo landed on the ground below. Aragorn then came. "Frodo?" he questioned. "It's taken over Boromir ..." said Frodo. "Where is the ring!" "STAY AWAY!" Frodo walked off once again. Aragorn followed him. "Frodo?" he questioned."I swore to protect you..." "Can't you protect me from yourself?" Frodo looked at the ring that was in his hand."Would you destroy it?" said Frodo while looking Aragorn. Aragorn walked towards him and stared at it."Aragorn..." the ring started to whisper. He slowly reached his hand over it "Aragorn..." whispered the ring again. Aragorn rested his knees on the ground. He put his hand on Frodo's arm. He closed Frodo's hand and said "I would've gone with you till the end..." "I know..." said Frodo sadly."Anna won't understand..." Aragorn nodded his head. "Go Frodo!" Aragorn took out his sword."Run!" Frodo ran quickly. An army of Uruk-hai where coming after Aragorn. He held his sword in front of his head. All of the Uruk-hai swung his sword at him. Aragorn attacked the army with his sword. Sam and Anna where looking for Frodo. "FRODO!" Anna called out."Oh Sam where is he..." Sam heard fighting noises in the distance. "Find the halfling!" said Uruk-hai leader. Anna and Sam looked through the forest. "No...Frodo I couldn't have lost you..." said Anna. "We will find him I promise..." said Sam. Frodo did not stop running. "I got to move fast or the Uruk-hai will try to kill me..." Frodo rushed down the edge of a small hill. One of the other Uruk-hai pinned Aragorn down on the ground. Just then Legolas,Elsa and Gimli came. Elsa held out her hands getting ready to use her power. Legolas took out his arrow and then took out another one. Elsa stayed where she was she raised her hand. The Uruk-hai leader laughed at her "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to make you pay!" she said angrily. Legolas held out another arrow and shouted out "Go Aragorn we will handle this!" Legolas shot three arrows. Elsa lifted her hands as she aimed the ice she turned to her left. "Ha missed again!" Elsa looked at her hands "I won't let you hurt my friends!" The Uruk-hai leader ran after her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST STAY AWAY!" She warned. Legolas pulled out the arrow that was on his back.

"I'm gonna eat you little lady!" Elsa grunted she froze the air around her."NO!" she shouted out. The ground had turned into solid ice. Legolas was surprised never before had he seen her use her powers."GO BACK TO YOUR HOME!" she shouted out loud. "NEVER!" The leader grabbed Elsa's arm tightly. "OW! that hurts...don't hurt me I'M A MONSTER. Legolas jumped in front of her and hollerd out "LET HER GO! OR ELSE..." The leader growled "NO! she is mine! Elsa gasped "What?" she thought. " come on Elsa we have to leave before the rest come back!" she grabbed his hand and left with him. Frodo laid on the tree and was hiding from the ,Pippin,Delilah and Layla where in a bush. Merry and Pippin stuck their heads out."Frodo..." whispered Merry."Shh...you'll get us in trouble!" said Delilah."Hide here quick!"said Pippin. "Come on!" said Layla."What's he doing?" asked Pippin. Frodo shook his head."He is leaving..."replied Merry."No!" said Pippin he hopped out of the bush."PIPPIN NO!" shouted Layla. Merry , Delilah and Layla got out. Merry and Layla held on to Pippin's arm. Layla shivered "I'm scared..." she put her head on Pippin's chest. Is the end she thought. The Uruk-hai army got closer."Run Frodo go..." "We will distract them!" said Delilah."Hey! hey you!" said Merry while pointing is finger."Come get us!" said Delilah."Hey!"shouted Pippin."Over here this way!" said Layla .The army charged at them. The four hobbits ran for there lives. Frodo left and continued to run. "It's working!" said Pippin. Layla was holding his hand while they whererunning. She looked behind her back "There gaining on us!" said Layla."Don't worry lass will make it!" Legolas and Elsa where back to back. Legolas took out his sword. He stabbed the the Uruk -hai in the back. Elsa asked "Ready Legolas?" "I'm ready when you are..." "Alright on my count we attack!" said Legolas as he took out two more arrows. Elsa held out her hands."Three two one go!" Legolas quickly spun and took his weapon and stabbed the other Uruk-hai.

Elsa struggled to use her ice power. She yelled "GO BACK HOME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! FOR YOU ARE NO GOOD!AS QUEEN I SAY GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The Uruk-hai looked at her. She covered her head as snow and Ice began to form."YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! I SAID GET OUT!" Elsa shot out lots of ice , by one ice hit every Uruk-hai that was powers got even more deadlier . Legolas watched as Elsa was using her powers. Elsa started to breath hard "ow! my hands..." she looked a Legolas. Elsa suddenly fell down on the ground with her hand on her face. Legolas rushed over to her."You heard her GO!" The Uruk-hai where afraid of Elsa and ran off."Elsa , what's wrong?" Elsa's hands where beginning to freeze."I used to much of my power..I will be frozen if we don't do something...Gandalf would know what to do but, he isn't here..." "Don't worry we will find some one who can fix this..." Merry , pippin , Delilah and Layla stopped running. The Uruk-hai army was still after them. Merry turned around Boromir had come."Boromir no!" said Layla. The Uruk-hai lifted his axe, Boromir blocked his aiming. He kicked him down to the ground. Delilah and Layla took out the daggers out of their pockets. Layla tried to aim. She jumped on his shoulder and stabbed The Uruk-hai's back. She jumped off. Boromir used his sword. Elsa and Legolas came to help. He shot out another arrow."I have to use my powers!" "No! there is to many your hands are freezing don't it's not safe!" a trumpet was heard in the distance "The horn of Gondor!" said Legolas. Elsa and Aragorn followed him.

Author's note : Hey guys sorry that this is LONG! lol I will make the next chapter tomorrow :P


	28. Chapter 28 : My one and only hobbit

Boromir rushed to the enemy. Merry and Pippin stood still. "What do we do what do we do?" Layla frantically looked around for something to throw. She picked up a rock and threw it. It landed on the Uruk-hai's head. Layla gulped "Whoops..." "Now what?" asked Delilah. Pippin looked at her and said "I don't know..." Boromir swung his sword at the enemy. He cut it's arm off. Delilah and Layla watched as Boromir fought. "BOROMIR!" she shouted. "GO!" he replied. "No not with out you!" Boromir turned around the Uruk-hai leader was running after him. Pippin pushed Layla and Delilah's back. "RUN!" he commanded. Layla did as she was told. Boromir refused to give up. "YOU WILL DIE!" shouted the Leader. "Not on my watch!" The Uruk-hai leader took out an arrow and shot it at Boromr's chest. "AHH!" he shouted. Layla stopped running "No..." Boromir continued to fight. Merry and Pippin watched as he fought. The leader took out another arrow and shot it again. This time it was on Boromir's stomach. Boromir grunted out in pain he fell to the ground. Merry and Pippin couldn't believe there eyes. The hobbits charged at the enemy. Layla tugged on the Uruk-hai's shoulder. It was to late the four hobbits where grabbed. "NO!" shouted Merry. Boromir could hardly see. The only thing he saw was a blur of the Uruk-hai leader standing in front of him , with another arrow. Aragorn got out his sword and stabbed the Uruk-hai's stomach. The leader growled at him. Aragorn cut off the Uruk-hai's head. "NO!" he rushed over to Boromir. "They took the little ones..." "Try not to breath so hard..." said Aragorn. "Frodo? where is Frodo?" Aragorn sighed and said "I let him go!" "I would've gone with you my brother..." Aragorn held his hand "I know you would've..." "Forgive me..." begged Boromir. "I will..." "Before I die I ...I...just wanted to say that ...your my captian. Most importantly my king..." there was no breathing , Boromir had died. Legolas and Elsa came. She saw the bodies on the ground as her Legolas walked to Aragorn. "He has passed..." said Elsa. Aragorn wept a few tears "Lay in peace my friend..." Legolas wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist and kissed her neck "He is in a better place now.." said Legolas. "I know , I was never really close to him but...he was a good friend." Replied Elsa.

Frodo was standing near the lake where the boats where. He was holding the ring in his Sam and Anna hurried in the forest. "Frodo!" she called out. "We are never going to find him!" "Mister Frodo!" shouted Sam. Frodo was beginning to cry he had a flashback of him talking to Gandalf "I wish the ring had never came to me, I wish none of this had happend..." "So do all who live to see such times , but that is not for them to you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you..." Gandalf's voice echoed through Frodo's mind. He lightly nodded his head and put the ring back in his pocket. Frodo pushed the boat into the water. Sam and Anna rushed through the bushes. Frodo paddled through the lake. "Frodo!" shouted Anna. "Mister Frodo!" said Sam. Anna felt determined to go after him "Come back!" she pleaded. "No Anna..." Frodo said to himself. Sam walked in the water and got on the boat. Frodo turned around "What are you doing are you crazy?" "I'm coming with you..." Anna stood where she was. She looked at the water below her and then at Frodo who was sailing away with Sam. Anna swiftly swam in the lake."What is she doing?" asked Sam. Anna coughed up water. "GO BACK!" commanded Frodo. "NO! I love you..." Anna struggled keeping her head up. She sank in the water below. "ANNA!" shouted Frodo and Sam. Anna blinked her eyes she could see the boat floating above her. Frodo stretched his arm and grabbed her hand. Anna tightly held his. Frodo and Sam pulled her up. Anna coughed she looked at Frodo and said "If you want to be the best. You have to do things that other people are willing to do..." she kissed his shoulder and asked "You love me don't you?" Frodo shed a tear and hugged her."Yeah..." she hugged back and started crying "I love you my Angel..." Sam smiled at them."I love you too...come on!" Frodo continued to paddle along the water.

Aragorn had put Boromir on a boat and it was floating away. The waterfall carried it under water."Hurry! Frodo, Anna, and Sam have reached the shore!" said Legolas . Elsa looked at Aragorn "My sister has left?" "Frodo and Anna's fate is not longer in our hands..." he replied. Elsa felt sad she realized she had lost her sister again."No...my only sister..." "Then all of us had fade, the fellowship is fading..." said Gimli. Legolas tried to comfort Elsa "It's ok Elsa your sister will be in good hands with Frodo he will protect her..." Aragorn put his hands on Legolas and Elsa's shoulder "Why don't we be true to each other...we will not abandon Merry,Pippin, Delilah and we have strength left!" Aragorn began to leave."Let us hunt some Orc!" Gimli looked at Elsa and Legolas."Yes!" he shouted. Legolas followed them. Elsa looked back at the water and said "I wish you and Frodo have a safe journey my dear sister..."

Author's note : Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter is probably going to be the last one. I will make the second story tomorrow!


	29. Chapter 29 : Our Journey Countinues

Frodo , Sam and Anna walked on the hill and looked at the mountains."Mordor...I hope the others find a safer route..." said Frodo. Anna smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder."Strider will look after them..." replied Sam. "I don't suppose we will ever see them again..." Anna rubbed Frodo's back and said "You will..." Frodo smiled and looked them and said "I'm glad you two are with me..." he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. He leaned over Anna and gave her a kiss. "I love you more than anything in the world my Princess..." Anna touched his hair and said "I couldn't ask for a better lover..." Anna picked Frodo up and carried him and her arms. Anna walked down the slopes of rocks with Sam. "I'm surprised I can hold you!" she said. Frodo gave her a kiss on her chest "You are the women I've ever dreamed of..."

**"Anna my dear sister wherever you are I pray that we will find you...I wish you where here with me...I just wanted to let you know you mean the world to me...Only a heart as dear as yours would give so unselfishly_ there_ are many things you've done...All the times that you where there help me. I know that deep down inside how much you really care Even though I might not say I appreciate all you do, Richly blessed is how I feel having a sister just like you..." Elsa cried and looked at the sunset "May it be you have a safe journey with your love..." **

_Author's note-credits: Hey everyone! I finished the story I know this is a short chapter but it's the ending so whatever lol. WOW I have to say this took me about a month to complete XD but, no worries I am making book 2 the rise of evil. Letting you know Loki is going to be in there. The guy from Thor. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story I worked very hard to get this done DON'T HATE! if you do I'm just gonna SHAKE IT OFF! Lol for real please don't. Again I am so sorry for the bad grammar. My computer is messed up it keeps taking the words out of the sentences X( I'm really sorry I'll try not to let that happen in the next story. Hope you enjoyed keep on a look out for book two (The Rise Of Evil) god bless XOXOXO_


End file.
